Stop me if you've heard this one before
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: ...A blood stained child walks into a police station. Jester origin story.
1. Prolog: Unknown first meeting

**Prolog: **Unknown first meeting.

* * *

Rushing feet, shouts and cries, flashing blue and red lights. Car ride, silent and dark, hall way bright and light, people talking, staring eyes and a room full with desks and chairs.

That's all Jessica Turner saw and remembered, it all moved so quick she barley noticed it, all she did was cling to her teddy like it was her life line.

The policewoman who had led her to a desk, that had a very tall man sitting at it, but to Jessica, everyone was tall.

"Nashton, you have nothing to do it seems," the man turned to the woman, he glared a tiny bit at her, bright blue eyes behind black rimmed glasses went wide when the police officer said. "Look after this child while I go and sort out that disturbance call."

She dropped Jessica's hand and walked off, leaving her with this man and a lot of desks.

She looked up at him with wide, blinking jade green eyes, that were far to big for her head.

He stared down at her with an equally set of wide eyes, before he sighed and went back to work.

Jessica crept up to him and gently tugged at his sleeve.

He sighed and turned back to her. "What?" he asked slightly irritated.

Jessica stared at him and blinked before looking away.

"You wanted nothing?" the man growled harshly before turning back to his work.

Jessica bit her lip and cautiously tugged at his shirt again, staining it a little red from the blood that stained her teddy.

He turned and glared at her, yanking his shirt out of her hands and snapping at her. "What?"

Then his eyes widened in slight shock as the Jessica's lip began to tremble and then he had his attention on her fully.

"No, no! Don't cry, don't cry-"

WAHHHH!

He sat up instantly in slight shock and turned to see all eyes had landed on him.

"What the hell did you do, Nashton?" one of the cops yelled.

"How do you make them stop?!" he yelled back.

"You comfort them, genius! Hug them and stuff!"

He blinked. As if the whole idea was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "You come and do it then!"

"I have work to do!"

He turned back to the little girl she was crying a river it seemed.

"There, there," he murmured as he lightly patted her back.

Slowly the crying stopped and she stood there sobbing slightly, before they turned into hiccuping breaths.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Do you like puzzles? Games?"

Her eyes brightened slightly and Jessica nodded.

He nodded and searched through his desk and then he finally pulled out a rubic cube and gave it to her, before he turned back to his work.

_Tug, tug tug._

The man turned back to her tugging hand and raised an eyebrow as she held the cube up with only one side completed.

"Umm…" he trailed off looking unsure of what to say. "Well done…?"

"Jessica," she said for him. "But… but people call me Jess."

The man nodded and secretly took note at how dry her voice sounded.

"Well, well done Jessica, but you have to get all the colours aligned."

Jessica frowned slightly and cocked her head to the side. "But… but that's impossible!"

He smiled and took the cube off her before twisting the blocks and showed the cube, completed in his hands. "Nothing's impossible."

She took the cube off him and began to try and solve the cube, he turned back to his work and then she became curious.

"What's your name?" she asked.

There was a pause before he answered, but he never looked at her. "My name's Edward."

She smiled. She liked his name, but she doubted she could say it, maybe she could shorten it? "I like you Eddie, you're very smart and you're nice!"

Edward turned and narrowed his eyes at her. "Edward," he strained and went back to his work.

"I like Eddie better," she whispered and Edward sighed before rubbing the bridge of his nose with his right hand, while his other held his glasses.

"That's not my name though," Edward said in as calm a tone as he could manage.

"It's your name," Jessica concluded smiling. "It's just a shorter version."

Edward turned back to her and raised an eyebrow, before returning the glasses to his face and working again.

Then the cube was placed on his desk.

At first he ignored it until he took a second glance and saw it was complete.

He picked it up and stared, a look of slight shock was on his face. How had she..?

He looked back at Jessica and found her rocking back and forth on her heels smiling at him, the teddy was still in her hands.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Jessica giggled. "You already know my name."

"I know you first name, not your last name."

"Turner," Jessica said smiling, before it faded and she sank to the floor clutching her teddy tightly.

"Jessica Turner," Edward muttered before glancing back at the child as she rocked back and forth, still cuddling her teddy. "It's a nice name. Sounds like…"

"Jester?" the little girl finished of him.

Edward smiled and nodded. "Yes it does. Jessica Turner, Jess Turner Jess Tur, Jester! It's clever."

"Eddie… Nashton?" Jessica questioned.

Edward winced at the name. "Edward Nashton," Eddie Nashton was the what everyone at his school called him or Eddie Nash, just to irritate him further because they new how much he hated his name being shortened, so why not shorten all of it? "I'm going to be changing my name."

Jessica frowned. "But.. why?"

"I don't like it."

"But it's your name."

"No. It's not," Edward muttered. "My name is Edward."

"Well, I like your name Eddie."

Edward sighed and turned to her. "Edward."

She looked at his desk and peeped over the top of it. "What Ya' doing?"

"Working."

"On what? it looks cool!"

Edward chuckled slightly. "It really isn't."

Jessica narrowed her eyes. "Actually, it looks really complocated."

"You mean 'complicated,'" Edward muttered.

"I hope Sasha's okay," Jessica muttered staring at her feet.

"Who?"

"My sister."

"Where is your sister?"

Jessica went to answer when a policeman came over. "We've found her now kiddo. Better get you two back together."

"Where will they be taken?" Edward asked.

"St Anne's foster home," explained the officer as he picked Jessica up and carried her away from Edward.

As they were leaving Jessica kicked a little to be put down, which the officer obligingly did and she ran back to Edward and hugged his legs, causing Edward to yelp in shock.

Then she took his hand and placed her teddy in it.

Edward frowned. "Why are you giving me this?"

Jessica giggled and pointed at her eyes. "You've got shopping bags, that's what my mommy called them. She said you get them when you can't sleep, Jokey helps me sleep," she explained pointing at the teddy before running back to the policeman, who picked her up and Edward stared at her and she waved at him. "Bye, bye, Eddie! Bye, bye Jokey! Look after Eddie for me and make sure you protect him from bad dreams!"

Edward watched as they disappeared round the corner and he sighed looking back at the teddy, dubbed 'Jokey' before he smirked and placed it in his bag.

He didn't know quite what he was going to do with it, but… well, he would probably end up on a shelf collecting dust.

"I could always put him with Epicurus," he mused to himself before shaking his head. "Now I'm the one sounding childish."

* * *

Jessica smiled as she was reunited with her sister, but her sister glared at her before it softened a little.

They were off to the foster home now, a new start.

Jessica still missed her mommy and daddy though.

"Hey guys!" called one of the cops as they ran over to his friends. "They got him! The bat got him!"

"Got who?" asked Bullock.

"Calendar man!"

The others frowned at him and he back paddled. "Julian Day, they got him!"

Bullock nodded and slammed the door shut, leaving the twins, Jessica Turner and Sasha Turner to themselves.

"We stick together okay, Jess?" asked Sasha and Jessica nodded smiling slightly.

"We stick together forever!"

"Pinky promos?" asked Sasha holding out her pinky.

Jess nodded and wrapped her pinky around her sister's. "Pinky promos!"

Little did Jess know, her sister held her crossed finger behind her back, but as they droves towards St Anne's foster home, Jessica couldn't help but wonder, would she ever meet Eddie again?


	2. Chapter 1: Running

Running. **Note: yes the first chapter! :) Hope you guys enjoy this story! :)**

* * *

Edward Nigma was used to running, he did it quite often, generally from police, the occasional hallucination of his father but he mostly ran away from the local wildlife.

Tonight, however, he was running away from cops in a squad car and he was very thankful that they're were so many narrow alley ways, other wise they would of caught him by now.

He was secretly praying that he wouldn't run into Selina. Recently they had a little difficulty when it came to a certain jewel and it hand't ended well for her and she wanted to get her own back.

Just as the thought entered his head, a bolero wrapped around his feet and he fell to the floor.

He glared up at the smiling Catwoman, who waved at him and walked off, leaving him to face the fate of being caught by the police.

They smirked and hauled him to his feet before shoving him in the back of the police car, but this time he was not alone, there was someone else sitting at the back.

She was smiling and it seemed to get even bigger when he was pushed in next to her, which was strange. Usually at the sight of a rogue, even to thugs, had them quivering in fear, but she didm;t seem to care.

What caught Edward more off guard was what she looked like: Black and white hair, one side white one side black, her costume followed that and she had purple eye make up on her face.

Edward guessed that her name began with 'J', because round her neck hung a choker with a silver 'J' pendant.

One of Joker's lot too it seemed, she looked like a clown, plus she had pure white skin.

"Well, as I live and breath, the Riddler! Never thought I'd ever meet you! You are, after all, the opposite of what my boss stands for," she laughed, sounding very childish.

Edward sighed and looked ahead as they began to drive off. "And your 'boss' stands for what exactly, other then idiocy?"

Despite what he said, the kid laughed, she laughed her head off. "Ha! Good one!"

Edward shook his head and looked out the window. She was irritating.

"So… mister cops, are we there yet?" the girl asked.

No response.

"Are we there yet?"

No response.

"Are we there yet?"

No response.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we-?"

"Don't you think if we were there, the car would stop moving?" Edward yelled, giving her an icy glare.

She giggled at him and leaned close, before whispering. "Are we there yet?"

Edward moved his hands to get at her but he'd been shackled. "You're lucky I can't reach you!"

"You're lucky I can't reach you," she retorted, before smirking.

The rest of the car ride was like this, the GCPD was no better, the ride to the asylum was worse and now he was at the asylum, he was hoping, no, _praying _that he wouldn't have to see the kid ever again.

But since when was his prayers ever answered?

She was in the cell opposite him. _Opposite him!_

She looked across at his cell and smiled. "Riddly! It's good to see you again!"

Edward didn't reply, unless you count a death glare he sent her a reply.

"Knock, knock."

Edward groaned, of she wasn't going to tell jokes was she?

"Knock, knock."

If she did he might risk solitary, anything was better then this.

"Knock, knock!"

Oh shut up, shut up, shut up!

"_Knock, knock!_"

"What?!" Edward yelled grabbing the bars of the small window of his cell to glare at the set of mischievous jade green eyes that were looking back at him.

She giggled lightly. "You're meant to say 'who's there?'"

Edward narrowed his eyes and moved away from his cell door.

"Oh come on Riddly, I'm bored!"

"Well, boo hoo," Edward grit out as he sat with his back against the door.

There was a sigh from the other cell. "I just want a friend," she called over to him. "I've never been in a place like this."

"Well find somebody else!" Edward snapped.

"But I want to be friends with you!"

"Well I _don't _ want to be friends with you!"

There was a pause and then Edward breathed a sigh of relief, finally she had stopped- wait what was that?

He looked into the other cell, the eyes had disappeared and he could hear crying.

Why was he gifted with the ability to make people cry? Especially kids.

He sighed, he would ignore it, he could ignore it.

"Eddie what did Ya' do?" asked Harley from the cell next to his. "She was only trying to get a friend, it's Humbugs first stint in a Asylum!"

"I must say Edward, your way with children is much to be desired," Jonathan called somewhere down the hall.

"This from the so called master of fear!" Edward bit back.

"I didn't make the child cry," Jonathan pointed out. "That was you."

"If you two cared so much, why didn't you talk to her hmm?" Edward snapped before leaving the door and sitting on his bed.

"We weren't the ones she was tryin' ta' be friends with," Harley scolded.

"She likes you, you should at least try to be polite Edward. She may surprise you. She may even be smart," Jonathan said as he walked back into the shadows of his cell.

The cell block became quiet, save for the crying.

Edward grit his teeth. Even if he was a heartless genius on occasions, he was still human and if a child cried, it was a natural reaction to want to try and stop it.

He sighed and got to his feet, leaning against the door. He didn't even know her name.

"Black and white clown," he called.

The crying stopped and the red rimmed jade green eyes appeared in the gap. "Yeah?" she sniffed.

"First time in an asylum?" he questioned.

He was given a nod.

"Scared?"

Another nod.

"You'll be fine. You were fine with me."

"But… the car was small, the asylum isn't. There was only you and me and here there is an entire island full of crazy people!" the girl protested. "And I'mma' including the Doctors in that category too!"

"Why are you including the doctors?" Edward questioned. Had she heard something from Joker about the Doctors here?

She giggled lightly, sniffing again. "You don't have to be crazy to work here, but it helps."

Edward felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, but he fought it away.

"So… what did you do?"

"What?"

"What did you do? To get put in here?"

"Ain't Ya' been watching the news?"

Truth be told, he hadn't. His puzzles had taken up too much time and everything else became non existent.

"Been other wise occupied," he explained.

"Well, I helped boss J' man blow city hall sky high!" she proclaimed proudly.

"Ah," something like that was always a one way ticket to Arkham.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Wrong place, wrong time."

"Oh," she giggled. "Aren't they always… I mean, if we weren't in certain places at certain times then we wouldn't find ourselves in this current predicament."

Edward blinked. He was surprised the child even knew the word 'predicament' let alone knew what it meant.

"Umm… yes I suppose," he muttered.

"YAY!" she squealed. "I got something right for a change! Oh and the name's Jester, you can probably see why," she said giggling at the last bit.

Edward nodded. "Edward," he siad.

"Well Eddie, this is going to be a start of a beautiful friendship!"

Edward glared and growled at her, "My name, is _Edward_."

T.B.C:


	3. Chapter 2: Taped interview one

Taped interview:1.

* * *

Doctor Young: Taped patient interview 10. Patient's name is Jessica Turner, also known as Jester, was recently incarcerated to Arkham Asylum after an attempt on the Mayor's life by blowing up City Hall.

Guard: (Door opens) Doctor Young, the patient is here.

Doctor Young: Bring her in.

(Sound of chains and scuffling as the patient is brought in and sat in the chair before her hands are strapped. Guards leave.)

Doctor Young: Hello Jessica, I'm Doctor Young, I'm going to be your therapist while you stay at Arkham.

Jester: Oh, come on. I'm getting bored of these things, Ya' don't gain anything from them!

Doctor Young: That's not quite true Jessica. It can be good to talk about how you are feeling.

Jester: Yeah like you said: it _can_ be good, doesn't mean it always is!

Doctor Young: (sighing) Jessica, I'm here to help you. I'd like to talk to you about you… accident?"

Jester: No!

Doctor Young: It is the main cause of you physiological issues, Jessica.

Jester: I don't want to talk about it!

Doctor Young: It'll help you.

Jester: You go and toss yourself into a vat of chemicals Doc', then go and see how it feels to be laughed at because you look different.

Doctor Young: So you don't like to be laughed at?

Jester: Does anyone?

Doctor Young: You don't like to be laughed at, yet you chose a 'jester' to be your name and your costume.

Jester: When you join up with Joker, it's sorta' in the job description! (whispers) You of all people should know.

Doctor Young: I don't know what you're-.

Jester: Talking about? Yeah Ya' do. Let me put it this way, _Penelope_, you scratch my back, I'll, well, I wasn't going to do anything, but basically, you scratch my back, my boss won't have you wrapped in plastic and left in the gutter!

(End tape.)

* * *

The guards were taking Jester back down the corridor, she was heading back to cell block, god knew that she didn't actually mean what she said back in the interview, she just wanted to scare the Doc a little first.

It was, after all, the first thing Eddie said she should do. If you scare a Doc' on your first session, then they won't be too much trouble for you after that.

Edward was leaning against his cell door, watching as the guards shoved Jester into her cell and slam the door shut, once they were gone, the cell black became alive with inmate chatter.

"How was your first session?" asked Edward, he didn't care that much, but if he had to hear another comment from Doctor Horrible and Nurse Rachett in the cells next to him, Edward was considering suicide.

All through Jester's session they wouldn't stop snapping at him for his little snap at her yesterday.

He was, however ,able to get Jon to shut up with a dig at his 'lord of fear' title.

"It was fine," Jester answered simply.

"Did you scare her child?" asked Jonathan, you could hear the small excitement in his voice.

"I think I did. Threatened her with my boss," Jester said giggling slightly.

"Ohh! What did Ya' ma' Puddin' would do?" questioned Harley.

"Said, he'd have her wrapped in plastic and left in the gutter if she didn't scratch my back."

Edward smirked. "Well, that is bound to scare her a little."

"Ya' think so Eddie?"

Edward sighed. "Firstly, it's Edward and secondly, will you stop calling me Eddie!"

Jester sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ya' remind me of a guy I knew. His name was Edward too and he hated it when I called him Eddie."

"I can sympathises," Edward deadpanned.

Jester rolled her eyes again.

"Okay freaks! It's meal time! Get into the position!" yelled one of the guards.

Jester looked over at Edward franticly. She didn't know what to do.

Edward sighed. "Just copy what I do and you'll be fine."

"Yeah, just don't copy the smart alack comments he gives out, humbug!" Harley called, before giggling.

Edward rolled his eyes and the cells were open, guards where standing outside each one on their cell block.

Jester did exactly what Edward did, he held hid hands out to be handcuffed and she did the same before she was led with the group and it was then she was able to see who was on her cell block.

Jonathan Crane, Harleen Quinzel, Jervis Tetch, Pamela Isley, Garfield Lyons, Dury Walker, Floyd Lawton, Otis Flannegin and Edward Nigma.

Also known as, Scarecrow, Harley Quinn, Mad Hatter, Poison Ivy, Firefly, Killer Moth, Deadshot, Rat Catcher and the Riddler.

Jester stayed near Edward the whole time, through getting her food to sitting at a table.

People stared at her, of course they did, she was new here and they always liked fresh meat. Some where looking at her with curiosity and others…

Jester suppressed a shudder at some of the looks she was being given.

Though as soon as the Scarecrow came and stood with her and Edward, most if not all looks disappeared. Seemed Scarecrow's reputation was quite a high one.

As they sat down she noticed all the others from her cell black came and sat down with them.

Jester pushed her food around on her plate. She had been rather hungry before they got here, but now looking down at the food in front of them, she had suddenly lost her appetite.

"Is this food?" she questioned.

The others looked at her and smirked.

"Ah, of course, you're not used to the hospitalities of Arkham are you child?" Jonathan said smirking.

"Sorry, Doc' Crane but I'm not."

"Don't worry, Honey, you'll get used to it," said Pamela as she placed a fork of the stuff in her mouth.

"I didn't think they'd let you out miss Isley," Jonathan said.

"Yeah, weren't there that thing about Ya' being toxic?" asked Floyd.

Ivy shrugged. "I don't ask why they do the things they do. Just except them."

"Red? You? Except somethin'?" said Harley before she was laughing.

Jester looked back at her plate. "Okay, I know what it's meant to be, but could you tell me what it is exactly? It looks like stuff you'd find in a dumpster."

"Yeah," agreed Otis. "Just like home for my rats…" he trailed off and placed his head in his hands and Dury obligingly patted his back.

Jester leaned closer to Edward. "Is he okay?"

Edward nodded. "Misses his rats."

Jester gave an odd look and raised an eyebrow. "Rats?"

"Otis can control rats but he likes them too, doesn't see them for the vermin they are," Edward explained with a shrug.

At the word vermin, Otis's head snapped up. "They are not vermin!" he yelled.

Jester giggled. "Do they all have names?"

"Yeah, of course they do!"

"What are they're names?" she asked smiling at him and he smiled back at her.

The rest groaned.

"Please don't start telling her all their names…" pleaded Garfield.

"It's not as bad as the time you started to tell us all about your fires," Jonathan pointed out. "I had to start a riot so I could leave."

Firefly growled. "You think I'm bad? What about the time Tetch wouldn't shut the hell up about Alice!"

"Did someone say Alice? Oh! Is she here, has Alice come for tea?" cried Jervis, a look of excitement on his face.

"No!" Everyone shouted in response.

"But I do believe the firebug said 'Alice'! He did, he did, he did!" Jervis protested.

Jonathan glared. "Jervis go back to eating!"

Jester turned to Edward and raised an eyebrow. She would go with what ever he said.

Edward pointed to Floyd who did the universal sign for 'cookoo' rotating his finger near his temple.

Jester giggled lightly. "That explains a lot."

Floyd smirked and nodded.

"Hey, gang! Look, it's ol' Sharpie!" cried Harley in a whisper as she nodded over to the front door.

"Who's he?" asked Jester.

"He's the Warden, kid. The main reason we're all locked up in here," explained Floyd.

"I thought it was Batman's fault we're here?"

"No, it's not. Arkham was closed, but it was re-opened by Sharp, no one knows why," explained Jonathan.

Edward smirked and laughed.

"Did I say something funny, Edward?" snapped Jonathan.

Edward bit his lip to stop his laughter before he went back to fiddling with his food.

Jester got to her feet and walked away, taking the sorry excuse for food with her, but she tripped, the tray went flying and landed on Killer Croc's head.

The room fell silent and Croc got up, turning on the girl and glared.

Jester blinked and everyone in her cell block stared at the scene with baited breath.

Jester gulped slightly and slowly got to her feet.

"What's he doing here?" muttered Floyd.

"I thought they kept that thing down stairs for a reason," Scarecrow muttered.

Edward nodded. "Looks like they changed their mind for good behaviour."

Jester shuffled from foot to foot. "Ummm, sorry… Waylon? It is Waylon ain't it?"

Croc narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yeah, it is."

Jester nodded and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Yeah… well, sorry Waylon, I didn't mean for that to happen. Don't know what's wrong with me, just must have the jitters I guess. Too much electro shock therapy, Ya' know what I mean?"

Croc looked like he would of raised an eyebrow, if he had them.

Jester bit her lip and noticed the collar around Croc's neck. "Say, buddy, did they put that thing on you? That ain't right, I mean, yeah you huge and all, but you're still a person."

Croc blinked. "Yeah, but who's gonna' listen to me or you? Nobody listens to-."

"To us freaks? Yeah I know, Way' but don't worry, as long as us freaks stick together, we'll be fine!" said Jester as she lightly punched Croc's leg.

Croc stared blankly at her, before he showed her a toothy smirk, before it turned into a toothy grin.

Croc leaned his head back and laughed. "You're not bad kid! I won't eat you for that, you understand!"

"I understand because, big guy! I ain't exactly a normal red blooded american girl am I?" she said smirking.

Croc laughed once again. "You sure ain't kid! What's Ya' name?"

"Jester. People call me Jester and Ya' can probably see why."

"Sure can. Just warning you pop corn chicken, I won't eat you yet, but wait till you get down to the sewers."

Jester smiled. "Exactly. Well, I better return to my table, see Ya' Way'!"

"See Ya' pop corn chicken!"

Jester skipped over to her table and sat back down, raising an eyebrow at the group who were staring at her in shock. "Guys?"

"How did you do that?" asked Dury. "When I tried to make friends with him, he growled at me."

"I think everyone growls at you, when you try to become their friend," murmured Floyd.

Dury frowned and sank in his seat a little. "Garfield's my friend!"

"I wish I wasn't," Garfield muttered.

Jester giggled slightly. "So non of you guys are friends with Waylon?"

They all gave her a look which said 'are you kidding?'

Jester sighed. "Ya' know, he ain't that bad, just got a bad temper."

"He will also eat you first chance he gets."

Jester shrugged. "I know. But hey, it's a fun game!"

Edward rolled his eyes before fiddling with his food again.

"Nigma! Therapy! Now!" yelled officer North.

Edward sighed. "Oh goody."

Jester paled a tiny bit, if that was even possible. "What am I gonna' do Riddly?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Just follow… Jonathan, he'll take care of you, while I'm gone and stay away from Croc and Lyons, especially if Lyons has a lighter at hand."

Jester saluted at him and Edward shook his head walking towards therapy. That child was going to be more trouble then she's worth, he could tell.

He'd heard rumours circling about Jester, how she had a sister who worked for Black Mask, but apart from that, knowledge of the child and her origin was next to nothing.

Edward was going to change that.

T.B.C:


	4. Chapter 3: Unwanted best friend

My unwanted best friend.

Doctor Young: Taped patient interview 21, Patient's name is Edward Nigma, also known as the Riddler. So.. Edward, Warden Sharp tells me you've been leaving threatening riddles scrawled on the Asylums walls. Again.

Riddler: One would have to be severely paranoid to read threats into harmless riddles, Doctor Young. May I test you with one?

Doctor Young: Very well.

Riddler: What is it that walks on four legs, then two legs and finally three legs?

Doctor Young: A human being. As a baby it crawls on four limbs, as an adult it walks on two and it later years it uses a cane.

Riddler: (Chuckling) Good try, but the answer to all three is a baby. True it crawls on all fours, but cut of it's legs and it can only hobble around on two limbs, give it a crutch, it can huddle around on three, you see?

Doctor Young: That's horrible. How can you even joke about that?

Riddler: Easily Doctor. It's not my baby.

(End Tape.)

Edward was led through the halls back to his cell block. God knows he had fun in that session, just the look of pure horror on the Doctor's face made him smile.

Of course he wouldn't do that to any child, a suffer of child abuse himself, hurting a child was one thing he would not do.

Even he had standers.

He was shoved, not too lightly into his cell and the door slammed behind him, but Edward felt no need to complain this time, he was in far too good a mood.

The look on Doctor Young's face was priceless, it was great!

"Hey Eddie!"

Edward groaned. That voice ended all happiness for him. "What do you want?"

Jester frowned. "Ya' meant to say 'Hi' back Ya' know. It's only polite!"

Edward glared at the set of jade green eyes through the gap. "Hello."

Jester grinned. "That's better. So how was Ya' interview session thingy?"

Edward smirked. "It was… surprisingly pleasant."

Jester giggled. "Did Ya' scare her?"

"In a way," Edward said with a smirk as he lay down on his bed.

Jester continued to giggle and it was becoming irritating.

"What are you laughing at?" he snapped.

"Oh, it's just what Waylon calls me. Pop corn chicken!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Do you want to know why he calls you that?"

Jester leaped at the bars of her cell. "Yes please!"

"He calls you that because that's what he's going to imagine he's eating while he's eating _you_."

There was a pause before a small amount of giggling. "At least it's not as bad as what he calls you."

Edward frowned. "How do you know what he calls me?" recalling the time Croc called him a 'toothpick'.

"Jonny told me."

Edward raised an eyebrow. 'Jonny'? "Well, I'm sure, _Jonny _should know better," Edward growled.

"Oh please, are you moping now because you miss a certain someone?" snapped Jonathan.

Edward felt heat rising to his cheeks. "S- shut up Jonathan!"

Jester became intrigued. "No, Jonny, come on share with us, who is Eddie missing?"

"I'm afraid I can't say Jester," Jonathan said with a sigh.

"Oh is this about that girl Eddie loved in the past? The one that, despite what he says, he still has some feelings for her?"

"Harley!" Edward yelled.

"Sorry Eddie, but it is rather sweet. You and her, two crazy kids in love! It was so sweet!" cried Harley.

"Oh are you talking about that chick Nigma dated?" asked Floyd somewhere down the hall.

"Didn't you two become engaged?" asked Lyons.

"Please enough!" yelled Edward. That was a part of his life he didn't want to think about.

"You were engaged?" Jester questioned.

"Leave it alone Jester!" Edward snapped.

Jester was taken aback by the anger that backed that order so she shut her mouth and lay down on her bed, hoping that she wouldn't get any nightmares tonight.

That would be embarrassing.

_There she was standing in front of the mirror, a shallow look on her face. _

_Black and white stared back at her. Black and white._

_People weren't supposed to be black and white, she wasn't supposed to be black and white._

_Perfect, little Jessica Turner was always perfect, that's what her mother had said, little Jessie was always so perfect._

_Her sister hated that, now Jessica realised that she actually hated her more. She didn't hate perfect, she hated the fact that Jessica was perfect._

_She was always so good, never bad, always the nice one, never rude or violent._

_She continued to stare at herself in the mirror and black and white stared back._

_What's black and white and red all over? me._

_Tears leaked from her eyes before she broke into laughter._

_Stupid she was so stupid, to even trust her sister!_

_Her long hair was now black and white scraggly stuff, it barley flowed, stupid chemicals had obviously damaged it._

_She looked back at the mirror._

_Perfect little Jessica Turner._

_No!_

_Not any more!_

_Jessica gripped the sink in anger. She was not perfect, she was done being perfect!_

_Running into the other room, she rifled through the different draws, emptying them out onto the floor, fiddling through paper and books till she found the pair of purple scissors she kept with her._

_Running back into the bathroom, Jessica looked back in the mirror._

_She was done with being perfect._

_She grabbed her hair and pulled it back into a pony tail, before she began to hack through the strands with her scissors._

_Jessica Turner, perfect little girl._

_The scissors were getting stuck, but Jessica didn't care, she would just cut through it harder._

_Jessica Turner, perfect girl. Always doing what mommy and daddy say. Never stepping out of line._

_She was almost through, just hoped she had some hair gel in the draw._

_Jessica Turner never ever getting anything wrong, always so sweet, always so innocent._

_She let the bunch of hair she'd just cut fall to the floor, rummaging through the draw till her hand found the hair gel. She cut a few stray bits off and ruffled her hair, running her finger in the hair gel and then her hair._

_Jessica Turner, always so perfect!_

_Jessica screamed and smashed the hair gel pot on the side of the sink, bits cut her hand but she hardly cared, she could hardly feel the pain._

_She looked at herself in the mirror and realised something was missing._

_She opened the second draw and threw stuff out, flinging it out across the room till she found the theatre make up._

_Purple she found the purple._

_Putting it on her finger she then looked in the mirror and began to draw diamond from her eye, to her check bone back to her eye again, before she filled it in with more purple. Then she did the same to the other side._

_Jessica Turner perfect and silly little girl. Jessica Turner the lonely little girl who's just so perfect._

_Gone._

_She went back threw the draw and found the black lipstick that her and her sister, Sasha, only ever used for Halloween._

_She ran it over her lips, staring at her reflection in the mirror._

_Jessica Turner so perfect, so little and innocent._

_She was never coming back, the past was now in the past._

_Jessica looked at her reflection and smiled._

_That perfect girl was gone._

_Jessica Turner was gone._

_Jester stared back._

_White and black, black and white, white and black, black and white._

Jester woke in a cold sweat as the memory flooded her mind.

Why, why did it have to be that memory?

She felt tears streaking down her face and she very quickly wiped them away.

Stupid memory, stupid Sasha, stupid, stupid, stupid-!

"Jester?"

She paused and went wide eyed, staring at nothing but the darkness of her cell.

Her hands gripped her skull, she was pulling at her hair and tears still fell down her face.

"Jester?"

It was Eddie. What should she do, she feared opening her mouth in case her voice betrayed her.

"Black and white clown?"

A smile tugged at her lips slightly. "Yeah Eddie?" she asked, her voice braking a tiny bit.

"Please be quiet, I'm trying to sleep."

Jester gave a breathy laugh. "Sure thing, sorry I woke you."

"And Jester?"

"Yeah Eddie?"

"You're still perfect, just in a different way."

Jester paused. "Did I say anything else?"

"No. You just kept on muttering, 'I'm not perfect, I'm not perfect.' So I'm telling you, you are, just in a different way."

There was a long pause. Longer then what Edward was comfortable with for the girl.

"I know you're trying to be as nice as you can Eddie, but you see, I'm not perfect and I'm glad that I'm not."

Edward glanced over at the small window in his cell door. "You had a nightmare about you being perfect? That is slightly strange and rather unique. Most would have a nightmare about not being perfect."

"Like you?"

Edward narrowed his eyes at the small window in his cell and walked over to it. "I am perfect."

"You think you are. That's why I'm saying, you have nightmares about you not being perfect."

Edward glared. "I don't have nightmares, little girl, unlike yourself. See that's what I get for being nice, everybody always snaps at me!"

Jester giggled lightly. "Ya' know, being perfect, isn't all what it's cut out to be."

"And how would you know? You just told me you had a nightmare about being perfect!" Edward snapped at her.

"I never said it was a nightmare. It was a memory. I have been perfect Eddie. It's not nice and all it does is get you into trouble."

Edward could tell something in the child's voice had changed, something between anger and sadness… regret maybe? "Is that how you became black and white?"

The girl didn't answer, she sighed and there was the sound of blankets moving as, Edward guessed, she rolled over.

"Everyone said I was perfect Eddie. What I forgot was, perfect is a personal thing, a way you are could only be perfect in only a few peoples eyes, not everyone would agree. I learnt that the hard way," Jester explained. "Still, I always look on the bright side, if it weren't for that little… accident, I wouldn't be myself and I would always be 'perfect', well to tell you the truth I'm sick of being perfect!"

Edward was silent.

"And now I'm not perfect, I don't need to worry about anybody else, I don't have to be the good girl."

Edward sighed and walked back to his bed. "Fine, just… be quiet. I have enough trouble getting to sleep as it is."

Jester giggled. "Okay, good night, don't let the crazies bite!"

"I take it the Doctors are included in that statement?"

"Oh but of course, remember, you don't have to be crazy to work here, but it helps."

Edward smirked slightly. "I don't know why people would want to work here."

"Health insurance!"

Edward frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Health insurance?"

"Uh huh! Considering how many riots this place has, the health insurance must be amazing!"

Edward couldn't help it, he smiled and chuckled a little. "Maybe you're right."

"My god! You can laugh!" Jester cried.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Good night Jester."

"Good night Eddie!"

"_Edward!_"

"What ever."

T.B.C:


	5. Chapter 4 Moth infestation

Moth infestation.

* * *

Doctor Kellerman: Patient interview 6, Doctor Crane has been back in custody for 3 weeks. Regular sessions have been inconclusive. I am not sure he is actually insane.

Scarecrow: Good evening, Stephen. How are you tonight?

Doctor Kellerman: I'm conducting the session, Jonathan.

Scarecrow: Of course. If that helps you cope, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Doctor Kellerman: Let's talk about the events 3 weeks ago. What did you think you would achieve? Doctor Murphy is still in therapy.

Scarecrow: I wanted to understand him. His personal demons. His fears. It's all quite fascinating really.

Doctor Kellerman: But you are… were a respected doctor. A brilliant mind, now just another resident in Arkham.

Scarecrow: Can I have a drink? A strong one? This kind of question bores me.

Doctor Kellerman: I'm afraid not.

Scarecrow: Interesting choice of words, Doctor. Tell me, what are you afraid of?

(End Tape)

* * *

Over the few weeks Edward had begun to get to know the child more and more, she would never leave him alone. He didn't quite understand why, most people found his company irritating.

The black and white clown, however, found it to be quite opposite.

They were now aloud to walk the asylum ground, thanks to recreation time, they could walk around with free access to any of the buildings, bar the medical centre and certain parts of the mansion.

"Hey Eddie!" she cried as she ran over to him.

Edward glanced up at her and frowned a tiny bit. She seemed to be in high spirits, higher then usual, if that was even possible.

"What has you in such high spirits, little girl?" Edward questioned, he raised an eyebrow at her before looking back at the docks of Gotham harbour.

It felt like the asylum was teasing him with the sight of freedom.

Jester giggled and sat next to him. "House party!"

"House party?" Edward turned to her with a confused look. "Is that… code for riot?" he asked.

Jester nodded enthusiastically. "Boss J man is coming back, getting himself caught on purpose and then… riot!"

"When is this happening?"

"Soon, I think."

"Enough time for me to think up some riddles and hide these," Edward muttered as he pulled a question mark out of his make shift pocket.

"Wow! That's really cool!" Jester cried and then she smirked. "How many of those things Ya' made?"

"A few," Edward muttered, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Are you doing anything special for… the house party?"

Jester giggled. "Can't go telling Ya' yet! Got many things on my mind… hope Calendar man's going to be here."

"Why?"

Jester glanced at him. "I have my reasons Eddie. But where's the fun in me telling you them? You're the freakin' Riddler for god's sake! You need to work it out and be at your best and let's face it, you haven't been at your best as of late," Jester giggled.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "I'm hardly going to take advise from someone who can hardly remember what day it is."

Jester smirked. "I'm in a metal box most of the time, it's not like I can instore a calendar in there is it?"

"Julian Day did. Hundreds of them," Edward pointed out. "I don't know how he did it, but I don't care."

"My god the Riddler doesn't know something," Jester said smirking.

Edward rolled his eyes before he hid the question mark again. "You are hardly to talk. Like I pointed out before, you can't remember what day it is sometimes."

Jester shrugged. "Meh. Not important. Though, I bet those question marks are important, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Ya' hiding them right? Need any help with that? I can get into very tight places and I can climb quite high things. Free runner you see. It's a skill I learnt while living on the streets."

"Why would you like to help me?" Edward questioned, narrowing his eyes. "What do you have to gain?"

"It's called being friendly Eddie, get used to it, because I'm gonna' be around for a while," Jester said winking.

Edward put his head in his hands. "God help me," he muttered.

"Oh god can't help you, not in Arkham, any how. I think this is the Devils summer home in the holidays, Ya' know what I mean?"

Edward shook his head and sighed. "There's no talking you out of this, is there?"

Jester grinned. "Not unless you get me killed, no."

Edward pondered this. Having someone who could sneak past security and climb very high objects would be useful and there were some parts of the sewer he had seen that he wanted to put a few trophies there but couldn't because he couldn't get across the gap.

"How heavy are you?" Edward questioned, not bothering to look at the shocked expression held by the monochrome being next to him.

"Umm… not sure but not very heavy…. why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Edward smirked. "You'll see, come on. We have some trophies to hide."

* * *

Firefly was used to things going wrong. Hell, when you team up with Killer Moth you have to constantly expect things to go wrong, but this was wrong.

He stood staring at Moth in the gardens. "Dury, what the hell did you do?!" he screamed.

Deadshot came up behind him. "What has colour pants done now… what the hell?!"

Instead of Dury Walker, there stood a giant moth.

Huge wings, giant pincers, big red eyes. It was an actual Killer Moth.

"Dury?" Floyd whispered.

The moth creature blinked a couple of times before looking, what could only be presumed as confused. "Guys what's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

Garfield gulped. "Yeah man and your wings."

Dury, well Moth blinked. "What?"

"Look in the mirror," muttered Floyd pointing towards one of the decretive mirrors in the Garden.

Moth looked and his eyes widened before he screamed, but then he began to smile. "Well, well, would you look at that! I'm one of the big leagues now!"

"Dury, calm down, we're going to go and get you some help-."

"Help? I don't need help! You're just intimidated by me, well you should be!" he roared.

"Oh my god, what is that thing?!" yelled one of the guards when he spotted moth.

Dury flew up int the air and grabbed the guard before he wrapped him in a cocoon and stuck him to the roof.

Dury laughed. "Now I'm killer Moth!" he yelled flying around the gardens.

"No, you're sick Dury!" Garfield yelled up at him as he watched moth buzz around the gardens trying to find a way out.

"I'm not sick!"

"You're a freakin' moth!" yelled Floyd. "That ain't normal!"

"So, look at Croc! He's a killer croc and now, I'm a killer moth!"

"Defining normal in this city… it's an impossible task Lawton, so what in the world would make you say such a stupid- holly hell!" shouted Edward as he came round the corner.

Dury 'grinned' at him before laughing. "What's wrong Nigma? Are you intimidated?!"

Edward blinked. "Dury?! What the hell did you do?!"

"That's what I asked him, idiot wouldn't tell me!" Garfield yelled.

"Say guys, watch this!" cried Dury as he began to fly around the room in a circle. "This is so cool!"

Deadshot face palmed. "Well, it didn't grow you any new brain cells, Dury, get down!"

"Nu uh! No way, this is too much fun!"

Garfield sighed. "Moths, moths. How do you catch moths?"

"We could always get Man-bat," Floyd suggested.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Bats eat moths and if you want to keep Dury alive, I suggest you do not bring Man-Bat into this."

"Light would work," Garfield muttered.

"Ya' gonna' need one big light, Gar'," Floyd said glancing at Dury as he flew around in circles. "Because we got ourselves one big moth."

"Bat signal would work," Garfield pointed out.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I can see it now. Say Comish' could you light up the signal so we could catch Killer Moth, okay thanks! That's never going to work."

"Worth a shot," Garfield said with a shrug.

"Hey guys I can see a way out!"

"That's nice Dury… wait what?! No! Dury don't!" yelled Firefly as he ran and grabbed one of Killer Moth's legs. "You stay right here you giant… oh, oh god! Floyd! Grab my legs!"

Deadshot shook his head. "This is gonna' end badly," he muttered before he ran and grabbed Garfield's legs.

"An interesting turn of events isn't it Edward?"

Edward blinked and turned to see Jonathan. "You've been sitting here the whole time?"

"Yes," Jonathan replied as he turned a page in his book. "Dury, seems to have gotten himself an upgrade, as it where."

Edward blinked once again. "You're not freaked out by this at all, not even a tiny bit?"

Jonathan looked up at him. "I live in Gotham, dear boy, do you honestly think this is surprising to me?"

Granted, Jonathan did have a point, but it was not everyday, even for Gotham, that you saw a giant six foot moth in your garden.

"Nigma! Grab my legs, grab my damn legs!" yelled Floyd.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "What? No. This whole fiasco is going to end badly, because you three fools are involved and-."

"You grab my legs this instant or I'mma' gonna' shoot you!" yelled Floyd.

"With what?"

"A gun, genius!"

"Thank you for telling me you shoot people with guns, Floyd."

"Grab my goddamn legs!"

Edward sighed and grabbed Floyd's legs. "This is not going to go well- oh god! Jon! My legs! Grab them, grab them!"

"No thank you."

"What?! Jonathan! Grab them, we're being lifted off the ground! Grab them right now or so help me I'll-!"

"Edward," Crane sighed closing his book, while keeping his finger on the page he had been reading. "There is nothing you could say or do, that would make me grab hold of your legs. I fear nothing, so there is nothing you could threaten me with. Now, I am going to do the sensible thing, that you all should of done in the first place, I'm going to tell the guards what's going on, they can get you down from there," without another word, Crane walked out.

"No! No, Jonathan, we can't wait that long we need help!"

"I got Ya' legs Eddie and don't worry I brought me some extra weight too, I tied us to the building!" cried Jester as she grabbed hold of Edward's legs.

"You did what?!" Edward roared. "What did you use?!"

"Industrial cable," Jester said grinning.

"Where the hell did you get industrial cable from?!"

"My handbag."

"What?!"

"Look, Eddie, Ya' don't know how big my handbag is."

Suddenly Garfield's grip slipped and they all fell, before landing in a big heap. Apart from Dury.

"Dury, you get back here this instant!" yelled Garfield.

Jester blinked. "Oh so that's who it is, I did wonder. Say Dury, do you want some sweets!"

Dury stopped and turned back. "Ohh sugar!"

He flew down and began to eat the sweets out of Jester's hand, she giggled slightly.

"Ha! Ya' tongues sure ticklish, Mothy!" she cried before she began to fuss him. "Who's a good little Killer Moth? Yes you are, yes you are!"

The others stood there and blinked a few times.

"How did she..?" Floyd started.

"Sugar," Edward muttered. "Moths, love sugar."

Jester let Dury eat the rest of the sweets before she ran off shouting. "Come on Eddie! We got question marks to hide!"

Edward shook his head. "Good luck, imbeciles," he muttered before he chased after Jester, leaving Dury, the moth and Garfield and Floyd.

Floyd and Garfield looked back at Dury and Floyd rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, at least he ain't a killer."

Dury sucked the last of the sweets up and turned towards Floyd and Garfield, before saying one simple word that made their blood run cold.

"Meat."

T.B.C:


	6. Chapter 5 Opposites attract

Opposites attract.

* * *

Doctor Young: This is my last interview with Edward, I have gone as far as I can. I can no longer tolerate is mood swings and tantrums. He'll be transferred to Doctor Whistlers care as of next week.

Riddler: Good morning Doctor, how are you today?

Doctor Young: I'm fine thank you, Edward. You're in a good mood.

Riddler: I'm always in rare spirits when I'm about to be released.

Doctor Young: Edward, you know you don't come up for parole for another three years.

Riddler: First thing I'll do is visit that Italian place on 19th street.

Doctor Young: Seriously, Edward.

Riddler: I only hope Joker hasn't completely trashed the city, oh well, I'll find out soon enough…

Doctor Young: Wait! Have you been contact with the Joker? He escaped Arkham weeks ago.

Riddler: And yet… one hears things.

Doctor Young: What things, what have you heard?

Riddler: Oh, something about a surprise party for Batman, I forget the rest, you know Joker 'yack, yack, yack'.

Doctor Young: Edward! If you know anything you must tell me, lives could be at stake here, what did Joker say?!

Riddler: You forget, Doctor. I'm the one who asks the riddles.

(End Tape.)

* * *

Oh boy was Jester excited, in two days, just two, the big surprise party was going to happen, Joker was coming back and the black gate prisoners were all here and ready, she and Eddie had been hiding trophies all around the island and Jester had been watching Floyd and Garfield do a lot of running recently, she couldn't figure out why though.

Though now she sat on a bench, overlooking the Gotham bay, waiting for Edward to finish up with his session. Apparently this was going to be his last one with Doctor Young, not that he was complaining, he hated her, though, Jester did have to admit, she didn't know anybody who liked her.

"We like your colours."

Jester blinked. Was that someone talking to her?

She looked next to her to see a rather handsome man sitting next to her, he was staring directly at the Gotham bay.

"Ummm, thanks?" she questioned before frowning. "We?"

The man glanced at her, before turning fully and Jester went a tiny bit wide eyed before smiling back at him.

Of course, it was Two Face!

"We like your colours. They're very… ying and yang," he stated.

Jester giggled. "Aww, gee. Thanks, Harvey and… Two Face. I really appreciate it, glad ya like the colouring."

"It's perfect. We think, our two sons would like it too."

"You're two sons? You have two sons?"

"Yes, we do."

"Does that mean you have four sons?"

"No, just two. Twins."

It was hard to notice but, Jester went a little pale at the word twins and her pupils dilated, like she was remembering something.

"Twins?" she questioned.

"Yes. Ying and Yang."

"Ying and Yang Dent. Interesting."

"We think you're beginning to sound more like Nigma everyday," Two Face stated, which was probably true. She had hung around with Edward a lot. But she liked him.

"So… have you two heard?" she questioned staring back at the bay.

"About the surprise party? Yes, we have."

"Cool, cool."

"Jester what are you doing?" questioned Edward as he walked over and then he spotted Harvey. "Oh. It's you… two."

Harvey glared at him. "We don't want to talk to you."

Edward smirked. "You mean 'I' Harvey, 'I' don't want to talk to you."

Jester glared at Edward. "Oh shut it Eddie! Say, Harvey, are ya' kids here? In Arkham I mean."

"Yes, they are."

"Please don't tell me you're going to look for them. You still have to…supervise my trophies," Edward pointed out. "Plus, if those two saw you, they would become your best friends."

"And why's that bad Eddie?"

"Don't call me- oh forget it! But I'm serious! They will not let you go."

"And the reason?"

Edward glared at her a little before turning around and walking away. "Black and white Jester, black and white."

Jester jumped to her feet, before she chased after Edward.

"Ya' know Eddie, you were real mean back there. Why'd ya do that to poor toothy?"

"You've given him a nick name already?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?"

Edward sighed and shook his head. "No, I simply find it strange, but I find most things you do to be strange."

Jester giggled. "Well, at least I'm doing one thing right."

"Yes, _one_ thing. I still have 20 more trophies to hide," Edward growled.

Jester smiled. "Well, we'll hide 10 today and 10 tomorrow. That way everything will be great and stuff."

Edward gave her a blank look.

"What?" asked Jester frowning.

"Oh for the love of… 'That way everything will be great and stuff', English Jester, do you speak it?" Edward growled.

Jester smirked. "Only on Sundays."

Edward chose not to respond to that comment, instead he slapped the upside of Jester's head, a small habit he'd gotten himself into, the first time she'd said something stupid.

Jester rubbed the back of her head and glared. "Would ya' please stop doing that, it's irritating."

"Well, do you leave me alone?" Edward snapped.

"No."

"Then I will not stop hitting you upside the head every time you say something stupid or something that lacks logical sense."

"Then I reckon you've missed a few times. I thought what I said, always lacked logical sense, as well as intellect."

Edward stared at her like she'd grown a second head.

"What?" asked Jester still frowning.

"Harvey's right, you're beginning to sound like me more and more," he muttered before walking through the abandoned corridor.

"Eddie, I think this place is abandoned for a reason," Jester muttered as they continued their walk, Jester keeping an eye out for any falling objects.

"You worry too much."

"You don't worry at all. Besides, I'm the one with the trust issues and right now, they're really teetering for you on if I trust you or not."

Edward stopped in his tracks and stared straight ahead.

"What's up?" asked Jester frowning. "Yo' big brother 'R', you seen somebody or something?"

"You trust me?" Edward questioned, still not looking at her.

Jester had noticed one thing about Eddie's voice, it always sounded slightly amused, except when he got angry, then it sounded like the devil had possessed him, but when he was normal Eddie, he had a slight tone to his voice that sounded amused and it was there all the time, but it was mixed up with a coldness that was rolling underneath. That's why she could easily hear the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah…" she trailed off raising an eyebrow. "That a problem?"

"It's not wise to trust people in this line of work, Jester," Edward stated still not looking at her before he began to walk again.

"Wait, ya' saying I can't trust you?" Jester questioned.

There was another pause. Truth be told, Edward wasn't sure how to answer that. It was true though, the kid really shouldn't trust him. No matter how much he liked her, at the first sign of trouble, he was going to drop her. It was in his nature to do so. Self preservation was far more important to him then looking after someone else, that's why he believed Batman was crazy, he couldn't believe that anybody could be that selfless, it was impossible.

Edward sighed and glanced up at sky. "What I'm saying is, you shouldn't rely on everyone you meet and like. It's dangerous."

"You didn't answer my question Eddie, you avoided it," Jester pointed out.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her. She was beginning to notice things he did more and more. It was beginning to irritate him.

"You avoid every question I ask! I will not answer any of your questions until you start answering mine!" he snarled at her, but Jester merely laughed at him.

"Now that's the Eddie I know and love. Come on! We have the tunnels to finish off right? Lets blow this popsicle stand!" she cried as she ran off.

They snuck into the tunnels, Edward helping Jester occasionally across the gaps.

"Where we hiding these?" she asked as they jumped another gap.

"The pump station. But there's a storage cupboard up here that I want to hide a trophy in."

"But won't that be a little easy?"

"I have to make some things easy for him. The Dark Knight is an idiot and this game will prove that. Now, get over here help me hide this- what the hell?" Edward raised a confused eyebrow at Floyd and Garfield who stood, hiding in the cupboard, Floyd holding a spade and Garfield holding a broom.

Jester peeked in and smiled. "Hi guys! What ya' doing?" then a wicked grin spread across her face. "Ya' coming out the closet?"

Floyd scowled at her. "I'm not that way inclined! I date girls, now get in!" he snapped pulling her in, with Garfield pulling Edward in and then he slammed the door.

"What's going on?" asked Jester, she was confused.

"We're hiding," Floyd hissed.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "From what?"

"Drury!" Garfield snapped at him, waving the broom around.

"Why? Is he chewing holes in your sweaters?" Jester giggled.

"No!" snapped Floyd. "He's gone crazy!"

"He's a moth," Edward pointed out. "Anyone would have a slight mental collapse if they went to bed a man and woke up a moth."

"He's trying to kill us!" Garfield yelled.

"He's a moth."

"A killer moth!"

"He has a point Eddie."

Edward gave her a glare. "What's the worse he could do? He's a moth. What even got you to be this scared of him?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it was when he looked at us, with a hungry look to his eyes and said 'meat'!"

Edward raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"It's true!" Garfield protested.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Edward stated.

"Why do you think we've been running?! Drury's been chasing us!"

"Yeah and have ya' seen that guard?!"

Edward smirked. "There's no closet in the garden, so someone is using the roof instead."

"What?" they both asked in confusion, making Edward roll his eyes and Jester giggled.

"The answer to the riddle is the guard he coccooned up there, we have seen him, poor guy," Jester explained.

"Right, whatever. But you see, he's dangerous!" Garfield snapped, waving his hands around, while knocking a few things off the shelves when the broom hit them.

"So, you're hiding from a six foot moth, who has increased strength and senses, in a storage cupboard and your only weapons are a broom and a spade?" Edward questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You haven't really thought this through have you?"

Floyd and Garfield glared at him. Then they frowned and bit their lips, before glancing at each other.

He had a point.

"It was a spur of the moment choice!" Floyd protested.

"Very spur of the moment!" Garfield cried, waving the broom around again.

"Will you cut that out!" Floyd snapped at him, while he grabbed the broom off him and shoved it to the floor.

"Well, you were the one who told me to grab it!"

Edward and Jester gave each other looks before shaking their heads. "Well, we have to go. Trophies you see."

"No you can't!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "He's just a moth," she snapped as he opened the door and was greater by a very angry Drury Walker on the other side, who lunged at him and tried to bite him.

Edward gave an undignified scream and slammed the door shut, with the help from the others.

"We told you!" Floyd snapped, but Jester was giggling.

"You scream like a girl Eddie," she stated while she continued to giggle.

Edward glared. "Really, that's all you got from that?"

"Pretty much."

Another huge thud sounded as Drury attempted to batter the door in.

"Gotta say, this storage room door it pretty tough," Jester commented as she played with a trophy in her hand.

"How the hell is she so calm?!" screamed Garfield as he put all his weight against the door.

Edward shrugged. "I've come to the conclusion she's too insane to be scared."

Jester nodded. "And you'd be correct."

"She's sounding more and more like you Nigma," Floyd growled.

Edward smiled as did Jester.

"That wasn't a compliment," Floyd hissed, making both smiles disappear.

Another roar sounded as Drury tired to batter the door down once more.

"We need," Jester paused an tapped her chin in thought. "A moth ball."

"If you have one that's big enough handy, now would be a good time to use it!" Edward seethed as he helped Floyd and Garfield keep the door shut, with the force moth was slamming against the door it was amazing the thing hand't fallen off it's hinges.

Jester shook her head. "Sorry, afraid I don't carry giant moth balls around with me, that would be strange."

"You had industrial cabal with you!"

"That was sensible."

"Since when did you do sensible?"

"Recently."

This was not helping their current situation.

"Where the hell is Batman when you need him?" Floyd growled.

"Yeah, he's always there when we don't want him, as soon as we want him! He's not freakin' here!" Garfield yelled.

Suddenly the door came of it's hinges and the three stumbled back as Drury chucked the door behind him.

They all held their breath.

Drury smiled at them and then… he burst out laughing. "Your faces! Oh my god! My acting was really good then, haha sorry guys but that's just too funny!"

Jester blinked. "It was a prank?" she paused before laughing also. "Ha! Good one Drury!"

The other three were less then thrilled.

Garfield was furious. "You… you.. you stupid moth!" he screamed lunging at him.

Drury gave a scream that sounded like a girls and went crawling away, with Garfield and Floyd chasing after him.

Edward was seething but Jester just patted his back. "Think of it like this Eddie, Drury has all that power yet he chose to use it as a prank."

"Your point?"

"Be glad he didn't really want to eat us."

Edward paused and sighed. "You still have all those trophies?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Come on, we have more to hide."

"Sure thing Eddie!"

"I'm not even going to bother," Edward sighed shaking his head. He guessed, that 'Eddie' was just going to have to be his name from the child from now on.

"Okay Big Brother R'! Lets do this!"

"Be more patient, little sister," Edward found himself muttering as Jester wizzed past him, her arms spread out like she was flying.

"Eddie, I'm a black and white bumble bee, I've decided."

Edward frowned. Had he heard he right? Surely he hadn't. "Pardon?"

"I'm a black and white bumble bee," Jester concluded.

"And you came to this conclusion…. how, exactly?"

"Well, I was sitting in the rec-room when I was thinking-"

"That would be a first."

"When I was thinking," Jester hissed. "About all the times I run into windows, I spotted a bee and then it hit me!"

"The idea or the bumble bee?"

"The idea silly. I saw how it was running into the window and I suddenly thought to myself 'Jester, you are a black and white bumble bee' and now my life is complete!"

Edward blinked. "I'm so happy for you."

"Aww, thanks big brother 'R'! Now! To the trophy hiding place!" she cried marching off.

"Wrong way Jester."

"Sorry."

T.B.C:


	7. Chapter 6 Ying and Yang and a Jester

What's Ying and Yang and Jester all over?

**Note: Time to meet Ying and Yang Dent, two of my OCs who haven't seen the light of day in a while, so I thought, why not! Hope you guys like them! :)**

* * *

Doctor Cassidy: Taped interview 6 patients names are Ying Dent and Yang Dent. So, you two requested to have interviews together?

Yang: Obviously.

Ying: You must be more polite to the ladies.

Yang: Oh shut it!

Doctor Cassidy: Okay… why did you want to be together in an interview?

Ying: We do everything together, since we were little.

Yang: We kill people together.

Ying: We sleep in the same cell and at the moment the same bed.

Yang: We have fun together.

Ying: And we speak together.

Doctor Cassidy: So why do you like doing things together?

Ying: We just have all out life dear. That's all.

Yang: Plus I gotta admit, I'm glad we ain't joined together!

Doctor Cassidy: But you just said you do everything together.

Yang: Yeah, but if i had to be attached to this looser for all of my life, I'd either shoot myself or him, depends on which way the coin lands.

Doctor Cassidy: The coin?

Ying: Our Dad's lucky coin.

Yang: We listen to it.

Ying: Like he listens to it.

Doctor Cassidy: What are you talking about?

Both: Everything is based on a 50/50 chance.

(End tape)

* * *

It was early morning when it happened, the end of Edward's peace of mind.

He thought that Jester was bad on her own, but now, she'd found friends, friends that didn't get along that well, even though they are twins.

Edward was sitting with Jonathan, he needed to get away from them, they were driving him insane.

Jonathan glanced at Edward and raised an eyebrow. "You do not look well Edward."

"I've had to listen to Ying and Yang and Jester," Edward hissed. "No one would look well after that!"

Jonathan raised an eyebrow once again. "It can't be that bad."

Edward snatched the book out of Jonathan's hand and grabbed him, pulling towards the bench the troublesome trio were sitting at.

"You guys are hilarious, ya' know that?" Jester giggled.

Ying and Yang sat either side of her, Ying on the white side of her hair colour and Yang on the black side.

"We thank you."

"So very much, ya little nut case!"

Jester giggled once again. "So you guys are twins right?"

"Sure are, sugar!"

"We were born together."

"We live together."

"We sleep together."

"We play together."

"We basically do everything together."

Jester giggled. "Neat! That's epic and you speak together too it seems."

"Yes we do, do you want some white chocolate?" Ying questioned holding out a bar.

Suddenly a bar of dark chocolate was in her face. "Ya don't want that stuff, sugar! Ya' want this stuff, dark chocolate. White chocolate is just so bland."

Ying glared. "Oh please, dark chocolate has too much flavour and it will kill your taste buds. Honey, you want white chocolate trust me, ignore my brother."

"No, no, sugar! Ignore him, he doesn't know the meaning of taste."

"I know it better then you, you two bit back street double dealer!"

"I think I'm the one who knows taste Ya' posh shocked goody-goody!"

"Guys, it's okay," Jester said braking them up. "Since I'm both white and dark, I'll have milk chocolate. Mixture of both."

The twins smiled at her and settled back down eating their chocolate.

Edward turned to Jonathan and waved his hand in the air. "See what I mean?!"

Jonathan gave a slow nod. "Yes, I do."

Edward nodded and sighed.

"Hey big brother R!"

Edward paled. "Help me Jonathan."

Jonathan smirked. "Sorry Edward, but you brought this upon yourself."

"Have you met my two new friends?" Jester asked, grinning.

Edward gave a slow nod. "I met them before you did."

Ying and Yang gave Edward a glare. "Oh. It's you."

Jester frowned and looked between the two of them. She could tell there was something up.

"I'll catch you guys later," she said as she hoped over the bench and joined Edward.

"See Ya' sugar!"

"Goodbye darling."

Jester trotted along with Edward and frowned. "So… what's gone off between you and Two Face?"

Edward glanced at her. "Nothing you need to get your black and white being mixed in to."

"Eddie-"

"Jester it's fine."

"It doesn't seem to be fine," Jester stated as she picked up some rocks and began to juggle with them.

"Well, it's not your problem, so stay out of it!"

"But Eddie-."

"No buts, stay out of it!"

Jester frowned but said nothing more on the subject as they shuck into the mansion, Jester glanced at Eddie to see he was carrying a small green pot of paint.

"What's that for?" She questioned.

"I'm writing a riddle on the wall of Doctor Young's office. I have to get back at her, she insulted one of my riddles," Edward growled as they easily snuck past security and into the side entrance that led to Doctor Young's office.

"You do like to get back at people don't you, Eddie?" Jester muttered. "I ain't never gonna cross you, hate to see what would happen."

Edward smirked as they reached the office. "Don't double cross me or offend me and you won't have to find out."

Jester giggled before nodding.

Tomorrow was the big day, the big surprise party, Jester wasn't the only person excited now, everyone was, loads of people were. Rogues throughout the asylum were making plans.

Some planned to escape in the chaos, that was what Edward was planing on doing, he said he was going to watch from a distance incase Batman stopped Joker, he'd be safe that way.

Harvey had already escaped, Garfield, Moth and Floyd were all planning to escape in the chaos. Jonathan was staying, obviously, Harley was too. Ivy didn't have a choice anymore, she'd been moved into a different cell block in a special container, Jervis was planning on getting out too as was Otis, he'd hidden some stuff in the botanical gardens, Jester was staying, she didn't want to go, she had a small vedette to settle against Calendar man and Waylon was sticking around too it seemed.

Recently though, there had been rumours of a new patient, a patient 'X' but no one knew who patient 'X' was, no one had seen him or even her.

"Eddie?"

"Hmm?"

He wasn't really paying her much attention, he was concentrating on picking the lock on Doctor Young's door.

"Do you know about patient 'X'?" Jester questioned as she fiddled with her hands.

Edward glanced at her. "Yes, if you must know, it's Bane."

Jester blinked. "Bane? What's he doing here? The reports said he'd broken out of Black gate."

Edward smirked. "They did, didn't they? I believe it has something to do with your boss."

"Boss J man?"

"Do you have any other?"

"No, I guess not. But why would he… oh! Now I remember, oh that makes sense now," Jester giggled as she rubbed the back of her neck with a bright smile on her face.

Edward turned and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Ya mean you don't know?"

"Would I be asking if I knew?"

"I guess not."

Edward shook his head. "It's probably some stupid idea any way, Joker can never come up with anything good."

"I won't tell him you said that, I rather like you," Jester muttered before there was a click from the door as the bolts slid aside.

Edward grinned and opened the door, walking in and opening the green pot of paint to begin his riddle.

Jester snuck in after him and closed the door, before watching him write the riddle down. "Eddie?"

"Yes?" he muttered half heartedly.

"What's the riddle?"

"How do you mask your feelings Batman?"

"Cool. But I don't get it?" Jester admitted a frown on her face as she looked around the room. She couldn't see any masks.

"You wouldn't be expected to. But if you must know, which knowing you, you do, look over there," he said pointing towards…

Jester froze.

"I don't even know how Doctor Young even got it," Edward muttered as he finished off his riddle. "I thought Roman had it, turns out I was wrong. They must of taken it off him when he was last incarcerated here."

He expected Jester to make some comment. She usually did. She always had something to say, but now there was no witty comment from the monochrome clown.

Edward turned towards her to find her staring at the mask, a look in her eyes that screamed sadness, anger…. maybe just maybe fear. But why?

"Are you okay?"

Suddenly Jester was looking at him, her eyes didn't sparkle, they were set, stone, cold. He voice was even colder when she spoke. "Why do you care? You don't give a damn, you can't, you're incapable of caring."

Edward was slightly taken aback. Never had the girl spoke to him like that.

"What's wrong?" he was generally concerned or at least as concerned as someone with extreme narcissism could get.

Jester narrowed her eyes and stormed out the room, calling behind her. "Ya' don't care Eddie, so don't act like ya' do!"

He quickly grabbed his paint and ran after her. "Jester, what's wrong?"

"Stop asking me that question!" she screamed. "Why.. why can't you be like the other Eddie! He was sweet to me! I liked him, he was kind and nice, maybe a little awkward but he was my friend!"

Edward growled and lunged at her, he didn't take being insulted lightly. "I don't care if he was nice to you, I'm concerned! Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing that you could help me with!" Jester yelled and snatched her arm out of his grasp. "I wish you were like Eddie Nashton!" she yelled before running off.

Edward stood there in slight shock. Had she just… no, it was impossible.

Wait! The records room was just in the other room, he could go there and find her file.

He ran as fast as he could, knowing that no one would be guarding the records room, to them it was just an old room full of books, to him, it was information centre.

He'd read his own file once and it was the best read he'd had in years, because it consisted of his favourite subject: Himself.

He got to the files and began to rival through them, past the 'H's then the 'I's and finally he reached the 'J's.

'Jack in the box', no.

'Jane Doe', no.

'Jester', yes!

He pulled the file out of it's place and sat at one of the desks.

There seemed to be files out on it already, something about new Doctors being transferred here.

He wondered how many would recline that request after the events that would take place tomorrow.

He took a quick glance over the files.

Doctor Arkham? Finally an Arkham would be working at Arkham Asylum. Doctor Sinner. That rings a bell. Doctor Terry.

Edward's mind froze at the name, an image flashed in his mind but it was gone instantly.

It wouldn't be her, no point in getting his hopes up.

He shook his head and went back to the task at hand, reading Jeter's file.

He flicked though to the main information.

Name: Turner, Jessica.

_Damn._ Edward swallowed the lump in his throat. It really was her, it was little Jessica Turner.

Edward felt his chest go tight and it was slightly hard to breath.

What was wrong with him?!

He shook his head. He only met the girl once! Just once! Why should he care.

_Because you've grown attached to her, haven't you Eddie?_

He rubbed his temples and frowned. It was impossible. He couldn't of grown attached to her! She was just… just another kid that suffered at the hands of another psycho! There was nothing special about her!

So why had he brought himself to care? Caring was dangerous, if you got your emotions mixed in with this, it could easily be used against you, he'd seen it done enough times to Freeze, he knew how bad it was to let emotions factor in the line of work.

He sighed and slammed his hands on the desk, before getting to his feet and storming away from the file, that damn file!

He walked out of the mansion and the cold air hit his face, it was odd that it was this cold, but Edward didn't ask any questions, Freeze had probably escaped.

He rubbed his eyes before deciding that his best option was to carry on walking and ignore his… feelings? He supposed that's what they were.

With a heavy sigh he walked towards the main cell block, he was in no mood to go looking and prying questions from the insane child, but.. wait was that crying?

He paused and looked behind a rock and there was Jester, she was curled up crying to herself.

What the hell had Black Mask done to her? Edward did have to wonder, but wait didn't she have a sister?

"Jester?"

She didn't look up, she just cried.

He sighed. Comforting wasn't his strong point. "Jessica."

There was a pause.

She looked up and sniffed before looking away. "I don't know how you know my name but… I don't care. Go away."

Edward sat next to her and the girl glared.

"I said-!"

"I know. I'm not going though, thought this was a lovely place to sit down."

Jester growled and went to stand up, but Edward grabbed her arm and yanked her back down.

"Let go of me Eddie!"

"I thought I told you not to shorten it," he said smiling.

"You said you didn't care any more!" she snapped back.

"I don't Jessie."

"That's not my name!"

Edward smirked as he remembered what she had said to him, that six year old little girl who even had a smart mouth back then. "It's your name," he said smiling at her. "It's just a shorter version."

Jester blinked. She remembered saying that.

"I still have Jokey, he sits with Epicurus on my shelf," Edward explained.

Jester's mouth hung open and she stared at him. "Eddie Nashton?"

She began to laugh, her hand went up to her face, before she lowered it and looked at him with bright jade green eyes. "You're serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"Hard to tell with my schizophrenic tendencies."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you didn't recognise me!"

"You don't exactly look the same Eddie and I was only little. Plus my memory…" she shuffled uncomfortably. "Well, some bits I forgot on propose and I forgot the bits that kinda linked up to them."

Edward sighed and nodded. "Do I really look that much older?"

Jester smirked. "Depends on the light."

Edward rolled his eyes but the smile tugged at his lips. "Thanks. You are so kind."

"I'm ya little sis, I'm meant to be irritating."

"I'm sure it's not compulsory."

"Oh but it is!"

"Lucky me."

"Yep Eddie, lucky you!"

Edward and Jester smiled at each other but it was short lived, as the frightening shadow of the Scarecrow fell on them.

They looked up and they would have to admit, that he did look rather scary, his figure was silhouetted against the clouds, he had his mask on, but you could tell he was smirking.

He pulled the needle from out of his jumpsuits sleeve and it glowed orange.

"Tell me little Jester," he hissed, his Scarecrow side taking centre stage. "What do you fear?"

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Oh no! Jonny's gone crazy, I guess he's just excited about the party, but my poor little Jester! What do you think she will fear? Go on, write it in your comment, what do you think Jester will be afraid of?**


	8. Chapter 7 Only fear to play with

Only fear to play with.

* * *

Doctor Kellerman: Today I have another interview with Crane. I cannot say I am looking forward to it. I've been feeling anxious. I don't like to admit it, but… I think he's getting to me.

Scarecrow: How are you today?

Doctor Kellerman: I keep telling you, this is my session.

Scarecrow: It was your session, Doctor, but not anymore.

Guard: You okay Doc?

Doctor Kellerman: I think… yes… I.

Scarecrow: Oh he's fine, just questioning his grip on reality. You should be doing the same any second…

Guard: Mom, is that you? Wait, what are you doing?

Doctor Kellerman: Get off of me… Help. I need help here… I can't breathe…

Scarecrow: Like I said… Your all part of my experiment now!

(End Tape.)

* * *

Scarecrow was one of those villains you didn't annoy, it was just something you didn't do.

The reason? Fear toxin.

Though, there were other ways of becoming effected by his toxin, it would usually be because you were new and he was curious to find out what you feared.

That's what seemed to be happening here.

Scarecrow lunged at Jester and Edward's stupid primal instincts that instructed him to look after the child because she was young, made him go in front of her before his normal way of thinking could get a say in it.

He yelped as the needle pierced his skin, he felt the liquid enter his veins and there was nothing he could do about it.

Scarecrow simply frowned, before smirking. It may not of been his target, but he wouldn't pass up on an opportunity like this… but surely Jonathan, being an ex-psychologist, would of guessed that Edward's instincts would of made him get in the way, unless… He had a second needle and he was simply getting Edward out the way.

That damn toxin!

Edward's world tilted, his vision flickered and the scene before him melted and then he was standing in his kitchen or at least the kitchen his parents had in their house.

The tiles where cracked and there was blood staining the floor, all of it was Edwards or his mothers, his dad did not take kindly to washing and he never left his poor mother alone long enough for her to clean the tiles.

He prayed that it wouldn't be his worst fear he would see…

He took a few steps back turning round when he bumped into something and he screamed.

It was his mother, she was hanging though, it was the day she hung herself, oh god why this?!

Edward had found her when he was 8 she had always been good to him, always encouraging, she knew he was smart and his father hated it.

In the end, it was all too much for her and she found her own way out, not that Edward blame her, it was one of the reasons in any of his sessions he would never mention his mother, he didn't want people thinking she was also responsible for him becoming what he was now.

He loved his mother, he would always love his mother and now here she was hanging in his kitchen.

It wasn't fair!

"You pathetic moron!"

He froze to the spot turing to find his father, a smirk on his face, the belt slapping against his palm.

Edward shrank back. No, not him!

"Stupid little worm," his father growled as he took a step closer, still slapping the belt. "Who's gonna save you now?"

The belt was raised, Edward closed his eyes begging and pleading for his father not to hurt him and then he screamed.

* * *

Jester stood slightly shocked as Edward lay curled in on himself, screaming and crying.

What the hell was he seeing? Jester didn't want to know.

"So little Jester, you've seen what has done to your protector, lets see what it will do to you," Scarecrow hissed, jumping towards her.

Jester flipped backwards and it was then that she noticed his voice was slightly different.

What had Eddie told her about Jonathan? Oh that was it. He had a split persona, the Scarecrow side of him sometimes took over and that's when Jonathan became dangerous.

"I'd hate ta' disappoint ya' Jonny, but I don't fear anything," she said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Everyone is afraid of something!"

"Even you?"

"I fear nothing!"

"Then it can't be everyone can it, only most people," Jester laughed as she dodged another one of his attacks, oh where were the guards?

"You do fear something. You fear being alone, that's why you hang around with that fool Nigma!" Scarecrow growled.

"He ain't a fool and I ain't scared of being alone!" Jester growled.

"Oh? But you are afraid of something!"

Jester narrowed her eyes. "Look at my face!" she snapped while pointing at it. "Do you honestly think, there is anything left in this city! In this entire world that I have left to fear?!"

Scarecrow paused and stared at the girl.

That was all Jester needed she quickly kicked him in the chest before she sprinted over to Edward.

He was still crying and screaming, begging what ever he was seeing to stop hitting him.

Jester frowned and gently stroked his hair, cooing to him, telling him it was all okay and that no one was going to hurt him.

One thing Jester was good at, oddly enough, was comfort. She'd always been good at it.

He was slowly calming, but Jester could tell he was still suffering, she turned and spotted Scarecrow getting to his feet and getting ready to attack when the guards finally arrived and took him out.

"I don't think I like Jonny's Scarecrow side much Eddie, he's not friendly."

Edward gave a breathy laugh, despite still trying to fight away the demons of his past. "He's… he's the worst side of Jonathan, he has no control over him. It's not Jon you should ever be afraid of Jester, it's Scarecrow. Jon only likes to study the fear, Scarecrow likes to inflict it on people."

"What's it about fear he's so interested in?" Jester wondered out loud as she helped him to his feet.

Edward sighed. "It's all to do with his past. Like it is for most of us."

Jester nodded. "Scars right?"

"Yes."

She grimaced and sighed, helping him along until he gripped her arm to stop.

"What is it Big bro?"

Edward nodded in the direction of some guards bringing a patient out of intensive treatment, but he was dead.

"One of the other animals must of gotten out," Quincy Sharp said, holding his cane tightly to his chest, a stiff upper lip on his face.

Edward narrowed his eyes. He was studying Sharp, he could recover from fear toxin quite quickly now, having been around Jonathan for so long, he was slowly growing a small amunity to it.

Sharp's eyes were cold, no remorse for the patient no emotion directed at him other then hate and disgust.

Doctor Young came over to him, she was talking to him, she seemed stressed, worried, scared even, her knuckles were white as she clutched her clip bored to her chest. Sharp seemed annoyed at her, he wasn't shouting but he was snapping at her, Doctor Young seemed scared she was feebly trying to argue with him about something, but what?

Edward took another quick glance at the paranoid schizophrenic that had 'apparently' been attacked by another patient.

He couldn't see in close detail, but he could tell, that even from this distance that the injuries that had killed the inmate were not from fists, more a cane, like a round handle of cane, rather much like one Quincy Sharp had…

His eyes widened as realisation dawned on him.

Quincy Sharp had attacked the patient.

Quincy Sharp had killed the patient.

Edward growled slightly. How could he have been so blind? Sharp had obvious mental problems. Hand't Strange been treating them?

"Well, looks like Titan is going to be a hoot," Jester said while she giggled.

Edward frowned. "What?"

"Oh nothing Eddie, you'll find out tomorrow, think of it as a surprise if you will."

Edward hated surprises.

"Jester, what do you know?"

"What you don't know won't kill ya' Eddie. Besides, it's a nice surprise, might even get rid of a certain pointy eared nuisance."

Edward sighed and looked back at the scene in front of him, the Warden turned towards them and glared at them and Edward glared back.

"I don't trust Sharp."

Jester glanced towards him and frowned herself. "Don't worry, my boss and Harley are going to have a word with him tomorrow night."

Edward smirked and walked away with Jester back towards the mansion and the botanical Gardens, it would soon be time to do the final preparations in the night to get everything ready for tomorrow night.

"Just promise me one thing Jester," Edward muttered as they headed back to their cell block.

"Hmm? Yeah big brother R?"

"Stay away from Victor Zsasz."

Jester saluted and grinned. "A- okay Eddie! No way am I going near that guy, he creeps me out."

"I believe he creeps everyone out."

"Nu uh! My boss loves him! Says he's got a real good sense of humour."

"Debatable."

Jester shrugged. "I'm just repeating what I hear. Say, what is it between you and my boss? He likes you but you hate him."

"I am not fond of him."

"I.E…?"

"I hate him."

Jester giggled and happily skipped away. "So does that mean, that's the reason you're leaving when the surprise party happens?"

Edward looked at the back of her black and white head. She was becoming too clever for her own good. He didn't mind her being a little clever, she was one of the few people he could have an okay conversation with, but now. She was becoming dangerous.

"What happened between you and Black Mask?" he asked casually.

The skipping stopped straight away.

"A bad joke," was the simple reply he got. He paused and stared at her for a long time.

That didn't sound good. "Are you going to tell me-?"

"No."

"And why not?"

The glare he received was answer enough. She wasn't going to tell him anything about it, at least not yet anyway. She may do, but by the look on her face, it was clear she wasn't going to spill any time soon and he hated not knowing.

He was loathed to ask Harley, she would eventually blabber it to Jester and nothing good would come out of that predicament.

He sighed and caught up with her. "Fine, fine. I'll work it out, but… wait a minute, I though you had a sister?"

There was another pause, her eyes turned practically icy as she glared at him. "_Had _a sister, I _had _a sister."

"Oh… did she die?"

"In my eyes, yes."

Edward paused again.

She obviously didn't want to carry on the conversation and he wisely decided to go a different way. "So, you want to beat up Calendar man to avenge your parents? You do not have to answer, I know I am right."

"Then why ask? Ya' worried you may be wrong?" she snarled.

This, apparently, didn't seem to be a good way to go either. "No, little girl I am not. I am never wrong."

"How do you know, when you're never right, you moron!"

Edward growled and grabbed her shoulders hard. "Don't you ever, call me a 'moron' ever again Jessica!"

Jester was stunned into silence at the tone, but she glared right back. "Why?! It you naughty name or something?"

Edward's eye widened a fraction, before they went back into the icy blue slits of anger they had been only a few minute ago.

Jester's glare softened. "Oh," she said in realisation. "It was, wasn't it?"

"Among other things."

"Oh… sorry Edward."

He blinked in shock. No one had ever apologised to him, if that didn't catch him off guard the 'Edward' did.

"Call me Eddie," he sighed. "It feels strange when you call me Edward," he muttered.

Jester grinned. "So… we still friends?"

Edward sighed and let go of her. "Yes, I suppose we are."

"YAY!" she squealed, giving him a bone crushing hung.

Edward winced. "Okay, you can let go now."

"No thank you, this is like, the closets thing to contact I've ever had with you and besides… you are my big bro after all!"

"If you wish to keep said 'big bro' I suggest you refrain your grip around my ribs. Incase you didn't know already Jester, oxygen is very important for survival."

"Oh!" Jester said giggling as she let go. "Sorry Eddie."

Edward rubbed his ribs before smirking at her. "It's fine. Now, come on, we have two more trophies to hide and then we can rest and wait for tomorrow.

"Sure thing Big brother 'R'! By then way, you're the best big brother I've ever had!"

"I'm the only big brother you've ever had."

"Not true!"

"What?"

"Oh you don't know do you Eddie?"

"Know what? Jester, tell me!"

"Sorry Eddie, spoilers."

T.B.C:

* * *

**Okay guys, I know it's all kinda serious at the moment but don't worry, we'll get to some other funny bits soon, promise you that guys! :) and that you to all of you that have faved, followed and reviewed it means the world to me, thank you! :)**


	9. Chapter 8 House Party!

House Party.

* * *

Doctor Young: I've been a fool. Joker was behind it all. He's the one that gave me the funding pulled the strings to release Bane. I want out but- (phone rings) Hello? Hello? This is Doctor Young's office.

Harley: Please hold for Mister White.

Doctor Young: What?

Joker: Hello Doc' we need to talk.

Doctor Young: I won't do it Joker I- wait…. how did you get accesses to a phone?

Joker: Oh yes, I hate dark confined spaces, reminds me of my childhood.

Doctor Young: Another lie?

Joker: Who knows, I certainly don't. But first I want my monsters.

Doctor Young: I gave you back the money, I don't want it.

Joker: Does it look like I care about money? I just want my monsters Doc and if you won't give them me, well…. it won't be funny!

(End Tape.)

* * *

Jester waited quietly in her cell, just in the air vent a way down the corridor was her stuff, just waiting for her to pick up and get ready for the house party.

Edward was pacing in his cell, she could hear him walking back and forth, he was obviously growing inpatient.

Suddenly they heard the tell tale signs of Harley as the sound of boots could be heard and her humming a tune.

"You two ready?" she cried as she slid the card through the locks and their doors unlocked.

Jester took one look at Harley and though she was going to faint. The outfit she was wearing, if you could call it that, didn't really cover her up properly at all, in fact, Jester was certain that if Harley bent over you would be able to see her underwear.

"Interesting choice of attire," Edward commented.

Harley grinned and gave a little twirl. "How'd you like my new uniform? Pretty hot huh?"

Jester, personally, would call it many things, but 'hot' was not one of them.

"Here ya' go humbug," she said as she placed a hat on her head.

It was a captain of the guards hat, Aaron Cash may have been head of security but the captain of the guard was slightly higher then that, some how.

"You're in charge of the men, Humbug! The guards as it were of Mista' J's asylum! Oh by the way, B-man's here, so… you guys better either split or get the hell out of here. We all know how bats likes to go for the nose and the face."

She smiled at them before trotting off, almost skipping swinging Sharp's cane as she went.

Jester snuck over to the air vent and removed the cover, before she grabbed her stuff and began to pull her outfit on. It was a 'jester' take on the captain of the guard's uniform like Harley's was a take of a nurse's out fit, personally, Jester thought that the traditional one was better.

"So, you're not sticking around are ya'?" she questioned, but she knew the answer.

"I told you. The bigger game for me is outside of Arkham." he replied walking down the corridors.

"Okay, but you're sure gonna miss a whole lot of fun Eddie! Murder, death, chaos! It's gonna be a riot!"

"It's going to be a disaster, which is why I wish to be as far away from Arkham as possible."

"Oh… you ye' of little faith."

"I don't need faith, just facts."

"Not religious then?"

Edward gave her a pointed look. "No. Not in the slightest. I gave up praying a long time ago Jester."

"Oh… and why's that Eddie?"

"My prayers were never answered," he stated rather bitterly.

She gave a slow nod and followed him as they walked into the medical centre, there was already a mess starting up inside, inmates were running around and they were attacking the Doctors and Nurses, Batman had only just entered the Intensive Treatment ward which gave Edward plenty of time.

He opened one of the lockers after Jester handled a guard, he pulled the green paint out and for the sake off it, he began to walk around in bare feet, painted with the green paint around the morgue and back to the locker, before he wrote 'hell?' on the floor.

He grabbed a cloth off the table and began to clean his hands and feet, before he grabbed his suit.

Jester frowned at the footprints that had been freshly painted on the floor. "And the point for that was..?"

"Boredom and why would I want to waist such good paint?"

"Of course," she giggled. "Can I have a go?"

"No."

"But Eddie-!"

He glared at her.

"Fine," she huffed, folding her arms and pouting like an immature child. "Green isn't my colour any way."

Edward smirked as he slipped his suit on, before he straightened his jigsaw cufflinks and then he pulled his tie straight and fastened his question mark tie tack.

"Perfect." he muttered before he flicked a bit of lint of his suit.

Jester rolled her eyes. "Ya' know something, that suit is so inpractable."

"Not for my line of work it isn't. It's classy," he stated as he pulled his question mark cane out of the locker and gave it a twirl.

"Classy, smash. I like my look. It's cool! Plus, it is so much more practicable!"

"For what you do," Edward replied before he left the room, with Jester scampering after him.

On the way they met Jonathan, he held his Scarecrow costume over one of his arms, his mask was already on his face and he gave them a cold look.

They ignored him and went back into the elevator, before leaving the medial centre completely.

"So ya' taking a boat?"

"Yes. I need you to do a favour though Jester."

"Sure thing big brother 'R', what's the favour?"

"Keep an eye on Jonathan, I'm planning on sabatarching his plan at some point."

Jester frowned. "Ain't that a bit dangerous Eddie, maybe even slightly…. irrasponciable?"

Edward smirked. "Just keep an eye on him and stay away from Zsasz."

Jester saluted him and gave a big grin. "You can count on me Eddie!"

"Good."

He walked onto the boat and Jester quickly tackled him in a hug and he awkwardly patted her back, an irritated look on his face. "Yes, yes. Let go now Jester, I don't want to be late."

She let go and quickly jumped away. "Okay Eddie, you be careful!"

"And you Jester, be extra careful."

The boat started and soon he was just a dot in the distance.

Jester sighed and scampered off, running through the abandoned tunnel to the mansion. When she got there she saw the guards. They were talking to Batman, she wondered if ol Batsy was expecting her to be here?

"Ding, ding, dong! Warden Joker here, the bat's car is outside the intensive treatment facility. I suggest that all murderers, homicidals and crazies get down there and beat it in a little, don't want batsy leaving just yet! If you're not there now, get down there or I'll set my dear little captain on you. You wouldn't like that, trust me! I hear she bites!"

Jester rolled her eyes. "Oh boss, you do flatter me."

She ran back through the amabdoned tunnel, before she skipped to the medical felicity, wait was that Harley?

"Hey, Harley!" she called.

"Humbug!" Harley cried delighted. "Come on in!"

She slid the card through the scanner and Jester skipped through, grinning wildly at her, then she noticed Gordon. "Why you got him Harl?"

"Mista' J has a plan, this is going to bring b-man here!"

"Oh… okay… I just maybe, I don't know, doesn't Boss J man want me to sort out the caves or something?"

"Yeah humbug, that's right! But not yet, mista' J don't need that yet, soon sure! But not yet!"

Suddenly the doors to the medical centre opened and Batman walked in.

"Oh hey B-man," Harley called, smiling wildly at him.

Jester waved before she wondered deeper into the medical facility.

"Better warn the boys," she muttered to herself. She missed Eddie. He was always with her and now he wasn't here.

She paused and looked up at the camera and smiled before waving up at it.

"Hey Eddie! I know you're up there, I have a com system in my ear so… if you could contact me every so often, it would be nice!"

She turned and walked into the main room and saw the Doctors being attacked by their men.

"Where's Doc Young?" she asked.

"X-ray room, Jester," said one of the men. "Is this a hospital, looks more like a torture chamber."

Jester smirked. "Just be glad you ain't here."

With that she skipped off, grinning towards X-ray. She wanted to have a little talk with Doctor Young, she knew that Boss J man needed the formular.

"Yo! Me main men!" Jester called walking into the room. "The Jester is in the house, you have the Doc Young here?"

"Oh yeah Jester, we do!" laughed one of them.

Jester grinned and happily walked into the the room. "Hi Doc! Ya' miss me?"

The Doctor grimaced at her, before she backed away from her. "What… what do you want Jester?"

"Boss J man's monsters Doc! Is that too much to ask?"

"I will not tell you! I'm not going to let you destroy Gotham!"

Jester rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of… Doc! Think about it! I have the whole asylum! All the inmates! We will find that formular, so why not do yourself a favour and tell us, hmm?"

"I would rather die!"

Jester grinned and swung her frying pan. "That can be arranged."

Doctor Young paled and backed away, but Jester smirked wildly. "Boss wants this formulae found. You guys keep on interrogating her, torture her if you have to!"

She skipped towards the exit.

Maybe Jonny was down stairs? He could be right? He was beforehand, so why wouldn't he be now?

She back into the main room, getting into the elevator and heading down, ignoring the fact that Batman was in the room, she knew he was she just didn't care.

She really missed Eddie, he wasn't here and now she was just… here… alone…

Jester frowned and closed her eyes, trying to block out the angry voices of her past from her mind.

"Don't think about them now Jester, it's not a good idea. Besides, some things are just not worth remembering."

The elevator came to a hault and she walked out, swing her frying pan again, while walking towards the glass that seemed to contain some Doctors and guards, she was certain they hadn't been there when she and Eddie had been down here.

She turned a corner and then out of nowhere a burst of toxin was sprayed in her face.

She fell to the floor coughing and she just about heard Scarecrow hiss. "And now, little girl, you will know fear and this time, there's no Riddler to save you!"

And then she opened her eyes to her worst nightmare.

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Yeah, I know this chapter ain't my best, think of it as a filler for the next one! Plus, you will be hearing from good old Joker in the next chapter. :) I mean, yeah I know there hasn't been much of him considering he is Jester's boss, but don't worry you're gonna get him in the next bit! Promise!**

**Any way, thanks for the faves, reviews and followers! You guys are great!**

**But oh no! What's gonna happen to my poor little Jester, just so you know, she does fear something. Wonder what it's going to be? Guess you guys are gonna have to wait! :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Innocence is gone

Innocence is gone.

**Note: Okay, so I know you guys have been looking forward to seeing what my little Jester fears and well, here is the answer :) Sorry for the wait but Homework has been packed recently. :)**

* * *

There was darkness, everywhere there was darkness.

Suddenly a piercing light broke through the darkness and then she was standing in a room, she recognised it as the police station.

She paused and looked around and then she noticed a man standing there, he wasn't facing her but she knew it was Edward.

"Eddie!" she cried trying to ignore the fact her voice echoed a tiny bit, believing it was because of the walls.

"Eddie!" she cried again as she ran up to him, he finally turned to her and glared, before he raised his hand and smacked her, hard, across the face.

She looked up at him, her eyes were watering in fear as she stared at him.

"Eddie?" she whimpered.

"What you little freak?!" he shouted kicking her in the ribs. "What? Go on speak up!"

"I thought you liked me… I thought you c- cared about me?"

He laughed harshly. "Care about you?!" he laughed even harder now. "Did you honestly think I cared about you, did you think I loved you like a sister? Oh you are so stupid!" he hissed the last bit. "How could you not see I was using you?!"

Jester shook her head in protest. "No… no! I- I know you like me!"

"You're truly an idiot."

Jester cried even harder.

"Jester I have a riddle for you," he said pulling a gun out of his pocket. "Can a heart still brake once it's already broken?"

Then he pulled the trigger, Jester had closed his eyes, but nothing happened.

She looked up confused to find a bang flag in her face, with a laughing Joker behind it.

"Oh! Kiddo! What trouble you've got into this time hmm? Ya' black and white freak!" he burst out laughing at the tearful reply he got.

"Whats all the tears about?"

"I.. I don't what did…?"

"Oh! Speak up!" he laughed as he leaned down. "Do you honestly think I care, I don't even care about my girlfriend, so why would I care about you?"

The girl screamed and backed away from him.

"Oh kiddo, what's wrong?" he laughed stepping closer to her swining the gun on his finger. "Don't you like the truth? Oh well! Life's not fair kid! Get used to it!"

He pushed her off the metal catwalk, she suddenly realised, but she was able to grab one of the metal bars and she hung on, before looking down and seeing the green chemical that bleached her skin.

No… no not again!

She looked up and saw he sister and Black Mask.

"Sasha help me please!" she cried reaching up to her.

Her sister, oddly enough, smiled at her. "Sorry sister dearest. But you were just too perfect."

That word, it echoed round her head. Perfect.

"No one double crosses the Black Mask," Mask growled, learning down at her. "No one!"

Jester whimpered and closed her eyes. "You… you're not real."

She looked up expecting a reply, but none came and standing there was Edward.

He glared down at her and laughed. "I suppose, in retrospect. I should of asked, can a mind still brake once it's already broken?"

Jester's eyes widened. "No… Eddie! Please, please don't!"

"Have you never heard of it Jester?" Edward laughed kicking her off. "Innocence is gone, only fear to play with!"

Then she was falling, it seemed longer then last time, but the out come would still be the same and then she hit the chemicals, she felt it burn her skin.

She screamed and all the time she could hear them, her friends, her boss, her big brother R', her new family at Arkham. They were all laughing at her. All of them, laughing at her and her pain and suffering and then she blacked out, but the laughter still rang in her ears.

Horrible, cruel, laughter.

* * *

Edward glared at the screen, his hand in a tight fist, his temper was through the roof.

Calm. He had to remain calm. The girl would be fine, no point in… wait? Was he… was he worried about her?

This was new.

He never really cared for anyone else… well he had, it had just been a long time, so it felt new to him.

He looked back at the cctv showing the small black and white girl curled up in a ball crying to herself.

Edward had to wonder what she had seen. What could brake a mind like hers?

Oh good lord, now he was beginning to sound like Jonathan.

He looked at his phone and sighed.

He really shouldn't.

He looked back at the screen and let out a breath he hand't realised he'd been holding as Harley helped the kid to stand and walk towards the exit.

Jester was holding onto Harley, crying her eyes out and saying something, though the imaging was funny so he couldn't read her lips to find out.

"What the hell did you see Jester," he muttered absently picking up a certain rubix cube that just so happened to be the one a six year old Jester had solved all those years ago.

Edward found himself sliding the colourful blocks across and he began to think.

What had happened to the girl? What had happened after the police station, the first day he met her, what happened at that orphanage? Why were the twins, two identical sister suddenly drove apart, why were they polar opposites?

Edward sighed and rubbed his eyes before glancing back at the screen again.

He made his decision. He knew what he was going to do.

He pulled his key bored towards him, before setting to work on typing the letters in.

J, E, S, S, I, C, A, T, U, R, N, E, R.

He knew that once he pressed entre that things between the two of them would change.

He wasn't meant to know about her, he understood that's what she wanted but he needed to know.

Glancing back at the screen with Jester, who was now smiling and smacking a guard round the head with a frying pan, in the mansion.

Edward pressed entre.

T.B.C:


	11. Chapter 10: Broken Bones

Broken bones.

* * *

Sometimes not knowing something was a good thing. Edward didn't believe that but he was starting to.

He thought his childhood was bad, at least, at times, he _had_ a childhood.

The girl on the other hand… _well it seemed that her father had walked out on her and her sister when they were four, her mother looked after the two of them and then Calendar man killed her._

_The twins were then taken to St Anne's Orphanage were things seemed to be okay apart from a few reports of bullying and then the parent who came to adopt Jessica was murdered in the orphanage and the twins disappeared rumoured that it was Sasha at the age of eight, Jester twin sister who killed the woman, a Mary Kenning, left a son and husband behind._

_It then seemed the twins lived on the streets for a few years, then they were taken in by a group of gypsies for a year… _Edward took a quick look at a fire report. _Well, it seemed a low life thug nick named 'Jonny Burn' burnt to the caravans to the ground and then the twins were separated from the gypsies and where back on the streets._ Edward noticed another file with 'Jonny Burn's' name on it, seemed he was found dead a year ago. He pulled the file up and grimaced at the report. He'd been given a special nerve gas it seemed, one that pulled his face into a horrifying grin, no doubt who was responsible for that. He looked back at his computer as a new report and clip from a paper, as well as Hospital documents and Police reports came up. _A young girl at the age of 12 was found horrifyingly disfigured at the ACE chemical plant. Hospital reports of scaring on the skin and bleaching of all colour. The police report talked about a few injures on the girl before the accident and the fact there was similar DNA found at the scene that shared the same genetic code as the 12 year old found at the scene. DNA testing proved it to be Sasha Turner's DNA they found at the scene and that the disfigured 12 year old was her twin sister Jessica Turner. Later the girl disappeared from the hospital and then the first news report of Jester was put up. From there on, it seemed she'd been good at avoiding the police but got caught this time._

Edward leaned back in his chair and tapped his chin.

Obviously she had a very traumatic childhood…. but what had happened to her sister? Why was there DNA found at the scene but no body… wait a minute. The rumours about Black Mask's new partner was she and Jester had a history, but no one knew what it was about.

Could it be?

He set to work typing, placing Sasha Turner in his data he ran facial recognition and finger prints to see if he could find her.

Edward glanced to the side and growled in frustration. The Bat had solved another one of his riddles! It wasn't fair! He was cheating that was the only way he could be doing this, then again Jester might not of hidden some of them in the right place.

A small ding sounded and Edward glanced up to see several crime scenes containing Sasha's fingerprints… all of the crimes were preformed by Black Mask.

Well that covered that bit up. Sorrow was Sasha Turner.

But why did the two girls hate each other?

Another tone sounded, but this was different, this was signalling that Batman had found another trophy.

Edward slammed his fist on the desk. "How are you doing this?!" he yelled into the microphone. "Who's helping you?!"

He got no reply, but he noticed Batman's mouth twitched.

That pointy eared-, tone!

He growled before glancing at his other screens to see there had been no facial recognition for Sasha Turner.

Impossible. Her finger prints where at the crime scenes, she had to be there.

"Unless she was wearing a mask," Edward muttered and as far as he could remember, all of Black Mask's men wore masks.

He groaned and ran a hand down his face. This was not what he wanted.

Tone.

Oh goddamit!

* * *

Jester skipped down the halls, swinging her frying pan when she noticed Zsasz sneaking round the corner.

He smiled at her, his knife gleamed in the light as he wielded it.

Oh bother, thought Jester as she turned tail, noticing that fact Zsasz pace was picking up to get her.

"Boss J man!" she screamed as she dashed round a corner. "Tell the loony with the knife to put it down and go kill someone else!"

"Which one?" laughed Joker over the speakers.

"The one who's chasing me Boss J man sir! He's going to ruin my night if I'm cut up into little pieces of dog food!"

"Oh! That loony! Oh Zsasz! I know your work is a work of art and all, but if you harm my little Jester I will not be happy," there was a pause as Joker hissed. "And you wouldn't want me not happy would you?"

Zsasz stopped and gave Jester a glare. "You get away this time little girl, but I will cure you of this mundane existence, I will save you!"

"Yeah, thanks, but not interested!" Jester yelled back as she ran off.

Why did everyone want to hurt her? Was there a sign her boss had stuck on her back as a joke that said 'hit the Jester, win a prize'?

She paused and quickly felt round her back. Nope, there wasn't a sign.

She skipped off once more, but came across Scarecrow.

A quick flash back of what she saw entered her mind and Jester growled. No one was meant to find those parts of her mind. No one!

"Say Jonny!" she yelled as she swung her frying pan across the back of his head. "How about I give you a splitting headache! Only this one might split your head open!" she took another swing and cracked him across the head once more. "Respect your elders, that's what my mummy used to say, but I refuse to respect someone who don't respect me, no matter how old they are!" another sing cracked across his spine and bare back, leaving a cut across the bone and skin that consisted of the Scarecrow's being. "Tell me Jonny, you afraid yet?!" she screamed as she kicked him in the ribs and pushed him over with her foot.

He laughed and shook his head.

Jester grit her teeth and brought the frying pan down on his head in rapid succession and she didn't stop until he stopped crying out in pain.

She glared at the spindly being that was now battered and bloody on the floor. "Ya' should of said yes!" she yelled before running off.

What else could she do? Wait wasn't she meant to be down in the caves now? Yeah that was where she was meant to be.

She heard the door open and quickly jumped back as Batman walked through.

"Oh, hi B-man! How ya' been? Miss me?" she laughed waving at him. "God, do you ever smile?"

"Jester!" came Joker's voice over the speakers.

"Yeah Boss J man?"

"Stop teasing the Bat and get down to the caves, the boys need some help. Maybe you could knock some sense into them or knock 'em off a ledge. Hell I'm fine with either!" he laughed.

Jester nodded before grinning. "Sure thing boss J man! I'll knock some sense into them," she said seining her frying pan. "Incase I can't, any particular ledge I should knock them off?"

"Well, not the kind with a soft landing. Maybe near the sewers. I hear Croc's just dying to have a good meal. Which reminds me! I need some new shoes, Jester put it on my things to do list!"

"Before or after destroying Gotham?" Jester questioned.

"Before! No. After! No. Oh I know, right now! I'll have myself a nice pair of kevlar bat shoes!"

"I'm sure they'll look lovely with your suit," Jester commented before turning towards Batman and smirking. "Well, you heard the man! I gotta run and you gotta save Quincy! So I suggest ya' hurry up, might miss the big show otherwise and that wouldn't be good."

With that, the young girl skipped off towards intensive treatment, remember that was where she needed to be if she wanted to get to the caves.

Just as she entered intensive treatment, Joker's voice came over the speakers again.

"Well since our more… crazy friends have joined the party-," she didn't hear the rest as she entered the elevator and began to head towards ground.

As she went she spotted Jonathan crawl out of an air vent.

He was pretty beaten and he sent her a glare, to which she smiled and waved at him as she went down.

A group of Joker's men where already there, standing ready for the Bat.

"I think ol' Batsy's on his way," Jester paused as she heard the sounds of screams and the crunch of bones and then she heard Scarecrow yelling about something. "I think I'd call that a hint."

The men looked nervous, but Jester didn't care. She quickly ran through the huge iron door, remember all the hidden walk ways Edward had told her about.

When she came to the edge of the water, she pulled out her yo-yo with wire instead of string and swung it, before she let it go and hook around one of the metal pipes above the water.

She quickly tested it, pulling against the wire to make sure the pipe would hold her weight.

It did, thankfully and she swung across the gap, just missing the huge scaly hand that came up to grab her.

"Holly smokes! Waylon, I really can't be doing with this now," she moaned turning towards the giant reptile man.

He gave her a toothy grin. "I told you pop corn chicken, if you went into the sewers I'd eat ya'."

"Yeah well, it would really mess up my night and despite what you might of heard, I am rather fond of living," Jester complained waving her hands around, along with the frying pan.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening snapped them into alertness and Waylon dived into the depths of the water, before Jester hid in one of the spare pipes.

She watched as Scarecrow came running into the sewers, holding a bag in his hand.

Not a moment later, Batman came through and he examined one of the glowing roots, before Scarecrow caught his attention.

"Too late Batman, one step closer and this goes into the water!" cried Crane, placing the bag above the water. "The cave will fill with your deepest, darkest nightmares and you'll never get your precious venom roots," he laughed as he took a few steps closer to the edge.

"Don't do it Crane!" cried Batman as he began to take steps towards Scarecrow.

Jester heard a hiss above Crane's laughter as Waylon swam towards the edge that Scarecrow was standing on.

The next bit was a blue of water, scale, stitching and pure insanity. Waylon had picked Scarecrow up, holding him above his head, roaring out at Batman, then the bat threw a batarang at Waylon's electric collar and he dived back into the water, taking Scarecrow with him.

Jester sat frozen in place. Scarecrow was dead… Scarecrow was _dead?!_

The words echoed around her head. Why hadn't Batman done anything to stop Croc? Why?!

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, but when she heard an explosion and a roar from Croc, she took that as her cue to leave.

She jumped out of the pipe and ran, just as Batman shouted at her.

Jester ignored him and climbed up the old ruins, but then she turned at a whirring sound as Batarang smacked her square in the face.

She lost he balance on the pillar and fell, screaming as the walls went shooting past her as she was falling, falling, falling- black!

* * *

"What?! You did it?!" Edward slammed his hand down on the table. "Alright, you asked for it Batman, my greatest riddle for Gotham is only seconds away-!" Edward paused and listened closely to the sounds outside and his eyes widened. "Sirens… the police! You cheated Batman, there's no way you could of beaten me-!"

"Police open up!"

Edward turned towards the door and panicked. "No."

"Open the door now!" they shouted.

"No!" Edward shouted back in anger, but then the door was bashed in as police flooded his hideout.

"Down on the ground, get down on the ground now!"

"No!" Edward yelled grabbing the micro phone and yelling down it. "Tell me, how did you work out where I was?! Do you hear me?!" he screamed as the police grabbed him. "I Edward Nigma will- Ahh!" Edward cried out as one of the police smacked him round the head as he fell the floor, the rest flooded on him, beating him, kicking him the ribs. They always liked the ribs.

Suddenly the club was raised and brought down across his face and his mind went black.

T.B.C:


	12. Chapter 11: Thirteenth step

Thirteenth Step.

* * *

Pain. Horrible, mind numbing pain. That was the first thing Edward's mind registed as he came to.

His eyes fluttered open and he groaned slightly before shutting his eyes.

His ears perked up at the sound of a heart monitor. Well it couldn't of been him, he only had a few bruised ribs, maybe a few cracked, maybe a few broken ones.

He looked to his side and felt his eyes widen.

It was Jester, she was hooked up to the heart monitor and an IV as well as a plaster cast on her left arm as well as bandages wrapped round her head.

What the hell had happened to her?

"Jester?" he questioned and got no response.

He bit his lip and fiddled with his hands. It felt odd to be around the girl and the room to be quiet.

"Jessica?" he questioned again, hopping to gain a response with the use of her real name.

Still no reply.

Edward was getting desperate now. "Jess?"

No reply.

Edward sighed and turned away from her, taking the thought of 'out of sight, out of mind' but he found his mind betraying him as it played ugly little scenarios of how she could of gotten those injures.

"You forgot black and white clown," came the weak little voice from his left.

Edward snapped his head round and stared at her.

She saw him and smiled, her jade green eyes sparkling with joy and mischief. "Hey Eddie."

Despite his best efforts he found himself smiling and then he was laughing.

"Eddie?" the young clown looked confused. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Edward laughed. "I'm just… relieved."

"About?"

"It doesn't matter." he said smiling before a frown settled on his features. "And I thought I told you to hide trophy B3 in the side wall not the air vent!"

"I couldn't get to the side wall, so it had to be the side vent. Besides, ya' didn't get beaten that bad."

Edward glared and pointed to to his head. "Oh really? Did I? I have broken, bruised and cracked ribs and a cute across my head as well as bruising."

Jester rolled her eyes. "Slow you're tongue Eddie. I got broken bones slight concussion broken ribs, a bruised lung! God knows what organs are in the wrong place now and quite frankly, I don't wanna know."

Edward blinked. "On the subject of your current state. How did you end up like this?"

"I had a batarang to the face and fell off the old foundations to the floor below," she paused before muttering. "It hurt."

"I imagine it would."

"I don't need to imagine it, it happened. Oh and umm Jonny's dead. Waylon got him in the riot."

Edward paused before sighing. "I told him not to go into the sewers, fool wouldn't listen to me."

"Ya' not upset by that? Not even a little bit?" questioned Jester.

"Not in the slightest," Edward bit out before frowning. "Actually. I… I am a little… oh what's the word..?"

"Upset?" Jester tried.

"No!" Edward snapped immediately. "That would imply I actually cared about him."

"He was your friend," Jester pointed out. "And despite your acts at trying to hide it, you're upset."

Edward glared. "Be silent you black and white fool! I do not need you to go telling me what I feel."

Jester frowned. "Sorry Eddie. You shouldn't keep your feelings locked up ya' know. It's bad."

Edward went to point out that he would share his feelings when he wanted to, when Cash and Doctor Cassidy came over to them.

"Jessica, how are you feeling?" she asked Jester who slumped in her bed.

"How do ya' think I'm feeling!?" the girl cried. "I got tossed off a structure to the darkness below!"

Doctor Cassidy paused. "I… see, well we do have some good news," she said looking through the papers on her clip bored.

"Oh goody," Jester muttered.

"It seems your lung is fine and your arm is just fractured. It was your ribs that took most of the fall."

Jester pouted and folded her arms. "Better then nothing I guess."

"And Edward how are you feeling?" Doctor Cassidy went to ask, turning towards Edward.

He glared at her before sighing. "Think on that question Doctor. I got beaten by the GCPD and my ribs feel like they have gone three rounds with Mike Tyson, how do you think I am feeling?"

"You and Jester answered rather… well it was the same."

"I copy him!" Jester cried happily. "I love to copy Eddie, because it irritates him."

Edward frowned and glared at her. "I wish you wouldn't."

"But I'm your sister!"

"Adopted sister. In fact, self proclaimed sister fits even better."

"Ya know, you're meant to look after me, right?"

"I don't have to," Edward muttered. "I probably should, but I don't have to. Once I get out of here, I'm putting you under Dead Switch's care."

"Who's Dead Switch?" asked Jester.

"My employee."

"You have an employee?" Jester frowned. "Who'd want to work for you?"

"That's a good question," Cash muttered.

Edward rolled his eyes. "She was not talking to you, you imbecile!"

"Eddie!" Jester cried. "That's mean! You should be nicer. Cash is one of the nicest guards around if you get on his good side."

Cash smirked. "You don't have to worry Jester, he does."

"Why does Eddie have to worry?"

Edward glared. "It doesn't matter and I don't worry anyway. Besides, don't you imbeciles have something better to do?"

"Watch your mouth Nigma!" snarled Cash.

"It's okay Aaron," Sarah assured. "We shan't bother you any longer, besides, we need to get the office ready for the new Doctor."

Edward frowned. "Only one, I thought there were at least three coming."

Cash and Sarah paused.

"How the hell do you know that?" snarled Cash.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You may find this hard to believe Cash, but one hears things when they're forgotten in they're cell, things others may not want me find out. Doctor Arkham, Doctor Sinner or Doctor Terry, which one which one?"

Cash glared. "That's non of your business Nigma!"

"I'll find out sooner or later," Edward snarled, directing his attention to Doctor Cassidy, knowing she was the weaker of the two. "So you may as well tell me now."

Sarah paled. "I… that's classified Mister Nigma. Sorry."

"Come on Sarah," Cash said taking her away from Edward who glared after them.

"It's Doctor Mist Terry."

Edward blinked and turned to Jester. "What?" he asked frowning slightly.

Jester smiled. "I read it on Sarah's clip bored, the new Doctor is gonna' be Mist Terry. Say Eddie you should like her," she continued smiling. "Mist Terry sounds like-,"

"Mystery," Edward finished in a small whisper.

Jester frowned. "Eddie, you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

He did look pale, hugely pale and his eyes were set wide in shock.

"I… I used to know someone…" he muttered.

"Called Mist Terry?" asked Jester and she received a small nod. "Wait…. was that the woman everyone else was talking about on the cell block that time?"

Edward gave her a glare, clearly stating she was not to carry on with the conversation if she valued her life.

Jester snapped her jaw shut. "Why so touchy about ya' past Eddie?"

"I could say the same to you, how is Sasha by the way?" he snarled.

Jester paled, if that was even possible. "S- Sasha?"

"Yes, Sasha, you sister. How is she?"

"I… I don't really talk to her any more," Jester stuttered.

"Oh?" Edward raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

Jester narrowed her eyes. "Why do I get the feeling you already know the answer."

"And why would you think that?"

"Call it suspicion Eddie and the fact I know ya'. You looked didn't ya', ya' looked me up! How could you?!"

"Jester, how am I meant to look after you and trust you if I don't know anything about you?"

"I could say the same thing ya' hypocrite!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "I am not a hypocrite!"

"Yes you are!" Jester screamed, but it sounded like it hurt. "I don't know a thing about you and then you go and look me up! My history?! How could you?!"

Edward rubbed his head and sighed. "Listen to me. I'll… I'll tell you everything, as long as you tell me about Sasha and what really happened at that chemical plant."

Jester glared and hissed. "Ya' know something Eddie, there's a difference here, I'm not bothered about finding stuff out about ya' past, in fact I don't really care. So no deal!"

"You… you inconceivable little brat!"

Jester stuck her tongue out at him and folded her arms, pouting, facing the other way to him.

Well, Edward thought as he lay back in his bed, that could of gone better.

T.B.C:


	13. Chapter 12: Little Sister, Big Secret

Little sister with a big secret.

**Note: This one's only short. But I had to get it posted, but don't worry the next one will be longer, promise! :) Oh and there's a hidden little clue in here as to what might happen soon and which character may come into it, I wonder if anyone can spot it? :)**

* * *

Jester still hadn't spoken to him. She'd ignored him for a whole week now, he honestly didn't think it was possible. He found himself missing her though, it was strange really. He'd started by wishing her to just leave him alone and now she was… he missed her company, even though she was right next to him.

"Jester… I'm… sorry alright?" he grit out turning on his side, while wincing at the sudden pain in his ribs that reminded him he had broken, fractured and bruised ribs.

"I'm sorry too big brother R. I didn't mean what I said by the way…. I just… well, I got mad," she sighed and turned back to him. "I'll tell ya' Eddie. But only if we stick to that deal, ya' got it?"

Edward winced, now he wished he'd never offered that deal up. "Alright."

"Well?"

"Well?"

"You gotta tell me first since you went and did some studying out of class," Jester giggled.

Edward sighed. "My father… hated me. He always called me a moron. He would abuse me… on a regular basis, called me names and he hurt my mother," Edward paused and took a shaky breath. "He was by far a nice man, he was a terrible terrible man, who didn't understand the meaning of the word 'parenting' at all."

Jester nodded. "An idiot then. Why do big people pick on kids?"

"I don't know," Edward muttered. "That's the one riddle even I can't solve."

"And Mist Terry? Where does she fit in?"

"I was 14 and I was sitting outside, telling riddles in the playground like I usually did, then she came over, the new girl at the time, wearing her short black pleated skirt, her white shirt and green sweater with the long socks and the small black high heels, with that little green headband of hers, holding her history books. She asked for a riddle, so I gave her the riddle of the sphinx, except it was the lesser known second riddle," Edward paused before smiling. "She… she answered it. She got it right first time and then she walked off shouting 'thanks for the riddle, riddle boy' unfortunately she just signed by death sentence when it came to the bullies. They beat me up and locked me in a locker and then she came and got me out, beating the bullies up in the process."

"Aww that's so sweet! I take it you became friends after that?"

"It took a while, but once I realised she wasn't a threat and more of a friend I… accepted her. We became close friends and then it progressed to something more…" he smiled slightly.

"You had a crush on her didn't you?"

Edward sent her a glare. "I think I've told you enough, it's your turn now."

Jester sighed and bit her lip. "Well, a deal's a deal I guess. Hmm… how far did ya' get?"

"I just want to know what happened at the ACE chemicals plant."

Jester nodded before frowning. "Well, there's nothing much to tell. I hot wired cars ya' see and would sell the parts for scrap metal, make a little bit of money to buy some things but I hot-wired Black Mask's car and he wasn't happy, not one bit," she paused before sighing. "Me and my dear sis' looked the same ya' see and so he got Sasha instead of me, I was hiding at the ACE chemicals. My sis' sold me out and the next thing I knew I was being throttled by Black Mask, with my sister smiling and laughing in the back ground. I begged her to help me, but se shook her head and held up her mask. Then I went over the railing and down, before hitting the chemicals, but my sister didn't get out of that completely unscaved. The reason she wears that mask of hers, all the time, is because she is horribly disfigured on most of the left hand side of her face from the chemicals and fire," Jester giggled a little bit. "I guess in a way I got the last laugh."

"Why did she do that? I thought twins were close."

Jester gave a breathy laugh. "Ha, that's funny, so did I. Guess I was wrong. My sis cared more about her obsession then me. She's obsessed with masks ya' see, loves them, so why wouldn't she team up with Black Mask? Kinda a bad joke if ya' ask me. She killed that lady too!" Jester paused before frowning. "The one that was going to adopt me, she killed her and said it was so they couldn't separate us, but I now realise she was jealous."

"Mary Kenning," Edward muttered.

"Yeah. That's her. Her husband works here as a guard ya' know, or at least he did. He's kinda dead now, boss J man shot him," Jester frowned. "I feel real sorry for that kid, now he's lost both his parents and it either had something to do with me or Sasha."

"What's his name?"

"Danny Kenning. I think he was in an accident or something."

"And you know this because…?"

"I felt bad for the kid ya' know. Lost both his parents, I sorta know how that feels, so I've been keeping an eye on him," explained Jester. "I really feel bad for him, but I just hope he doesn't hold some sort of _vendetta _against me."

Edward nodded. "It would be inconvenient."

"Yep, it really would!"

"Jester."

"Yeah Eddie?"

Edward paused. "You do of course realise, I still have more to tell yet now I do not have to, you've told me all I wanted to know."

"Oh I know," the girl grinned at him. "I always knew."

"So what's to stop me from using said information against you?" Edward questioned.

Jester laughed. "Oh Eddie… it's your little problem that's holding ya' back. I know you won't tell any one."

"And how did you work such a thing out?"

"Well ya' see, my past is a riddle," Jester turned to him and grinned. "And a riddle that everyone knows the answer to, is worthless."

T.B.C:


	14. Chapter 13: Sister Dearest

Sister Dearest.

**Note: Well I hope you guys like this and I wish to thank you all for the reviews, follows and faves! :) Thank you very much! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

They were finally let out of medical, the Doctors believed Jester and Riddler's injures were fine now.

Jester still complained about her ribs though and Riddler did too he was certain they weren't healed properly, but what else was he to expect from Arkham?

Now here they were, on a rainy day, being kept in because of said rain at recreational period and Jester was driving him up the wall, as usual.

"Eddie, why they keeping us in here."

"As I have told you, ten times before, it's because it is raining," he grit out.

Jester sighed. "But it is so boring, locked up in here! I would of preferred my cell if ya' ask me!"

"Well, I wasn't."

Jester pouted before smiling.

Suddenly the girl was on her feet racing off somewhere, leaving Edward watching her in bewilderment, as the black and white child ran over to Sarah Cassidy shouting.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah!" she cried as she ran over to Sarah and… Mist Terry?

Edward blinked. She hadn't changed much, if at all.

Short raven hair, held back by her green headband, the long white coat fitted her frame perfectly and those eyes still sparkled like glistening emeralds.

He smiled as some memories came back to him. "Same old Mist Terry," he whispered before getting to his feet and walking over to Jester.

"Jester, leave the poor Doctors alone, they're idiots anyway, being around you for too long would surly liquify their brains," he muttered.

He stood in front of the two Doctors, dwarfing them since he was 6ft 1 inch, but Mist was still taller then Sarah and right now she seemed to be having an argument with herself, if that was possible.

"Edward," Doctor Cassidy muttered. "You seem to be coping well, how are your ribs?"

"Quite all right Doctor, who's your friend?" he purred, looking right at Mist who seemed to become a little flustered, that obviously meant she didn't recognise him. Shame.

"This is Doctor Terry, the new Doctor who will be working here."

"Oh really?" Edward said grinning as ideas began to form in his mind. "How… interesting. For how long?"

"That's undecided Edward. Now, I believe your little friend is lonely," Doctor Cassidy said, gesturing to Jester who was sitting in the corner watching the rain outside.

Edward sighed and walked over to her, watching Mist and Doctor Cassidy walk out of the room.

He turned back to the girl who held a haunted look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, before looking out of the window and saw a patient transfer van.

"Who are they transferring?" he questioned and then his eyes widened as Roman Sionis also know as Black Mask was pulled out of the van and shortly afterwards a young girl wearing a mask that held painted blue frown with a tear painted on the right cheek.

"Sasha," Jester whispered staring down at her sister as she was pulled inside.

"Your sister?"

Jester was out of the recreational room in a heartbeat, with Edward chasing after her.

"Jester, don't do anything foolish!"

She wasn't listening as she ran down the steps, pushing Doctors and nurses and guards out of the way, till she came to the transfer room, where her sister was being pulled through.

"You!" she screamed as she charged at Sorrow.

Sorrow looked slightly shocked, well at least that's what Edward thought because she was still wearing her mask.

Jester tackled her sister to the floor and the two tussled with each other, Jester was screaming while punching, kicking and biting her with Sorrow trying to strangle Jester.

The guards looked to be in a state of shock, even Edward had never seen such anger and hatred come from the black and white being before.

"You, you pushed me in that vat!" Jester screamed hitting Sorrow again. "You ruined my life!"

"Like you didn't ruin mine?!" Sorrow screamed wrapping her cuffs round Jester's neck, but it seemed Jester was expecting it and she punched Sorrow in the gut before poking her in the eyes.

The guards finally began to take action, pulling the twins off each other.

"I'll kill you!" Jester screamed. "I'll cut your damn face off, so you can wear _that_ as a mask!"

"And I'll cut you a nice little smile, sister dearest!" Sorrow hissed.

"I am not your sister!" Jester screamed launching herself at Sorrow again and slamming her fists into the mask, before giving Sorrow a right hook, causing the mask to fly off.

It was like time had stopped as the mask clattered to the ground.

Sorrow took in a deep breath before turning towards her sister, spitting the blood out of her mouth.

"That the best you got, sister dearest? Didn't I teach you anything about holding your own?"

Jester stood with a wide eyed expression. Sasha's face had gotten worse. The scar tissue was more pronounced now, more then it had ever been. It covered the full left side of her face and her eye's pupil and white, even the iris bit was red from the chemicals.

Jester took a deep breath. "The only thing ya' ever taught me Sasha, was that the closest people in your life are the ones that hurt you the most."

"Hmm… I suppose I did," Sorrow smirked before hissing. "Why don't I teach you how to die?"

Jester jumped and dodged the blows, kicking out, before the guards grabbed them both and Edward took Jester pulling her away.

"What in hells name?" he hissed. "Why did you do that?"

"She ruined my life Eddie!" Jester shouted. "She killed me, the real me!"

The girl began to cry and she curled up in a ball, crying to herself.

That's when Edward realised something he'd missed all along. The girl acted happy and bouncy, but that's all it was, an act. In truth, Jester was possibly the saddest person in Arkham.

Edward sighed and sat next to her.

What was he meant to do? Comforting was not his strong point.

"Jester… the real you isn't dead. She's just hiding," Edward sighed, awkwardly putting a hand on her back.

"I wish she would just come out," Jester whispered.

"She will do," Edward concluded. "But only when she's ready and she's not ready yet, okay?"

Jester nodded, before smiling and sniffing. "Okay Eddie. Thanks. By the way, ya' pants when it comes to comforting."

"I know," Edward laughed. "I.. just haven't had that much experience of it. No one really gave it to me after the age of eight. That is, until I was 14 and I met Mist."

"Speaking of her," Jester sniffed, whipping a few of her tears away. "Was it her? Was it Mist Terry?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, it was. She hasn't changed very much, still wears her green headband."

"I think she's taking most of Doc' Young's old patients, maybe she'll have you and me?"

"Maybe she will," Edward purred. "Now wouldn't that be fun? Just don't scare her too much."

"A- okay Eddie! Ya' can count on me!"

Little did they know, they were being watched. The camera in the far corner zoomed in on them before zooming on solely Jester.

In the guard room, a figure was silhouetted against the harsh light of the screens showing the both Jester and Sorrow at the time.

Light flashed against his wrist watch as he held it up to see how much time he had left before he would need to leave the Asylum.

"Danny?"

Suddenly the figure froze, before turning round to see Officer North standing there.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned the teenager.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "I just came to collect my fathers things," he spoke, it was calm and sharp, nothing like a kids voice should be after only a few weeks of loosing the only parent he had left.

"Oh… well they're not here, we already sent them you," North explained.

"Well, they haven't arrived."

"Maybe the post is late?"

"I suppose," Danny muttered. "That explains many things at least."

He stuffed his hands in his jeans pocket, before pulling out a silver pendant with a 'V' in the centre of it.

"Why do you have a pendent with a 'V'?" asked North, gaining a quick glare from Danny. "Shouldn't it be a 'D'?"

The boy bowed his head, his black hair falling in front of his eyes as he ran his fingers over the 'V' before putting it back in his pocket.

"I like what it stands for," he muttered, picking up his leather jacket on the way out, as he swung it on, straightening it off by giving it a quick shrug.

"What does it stand for?"

The boy froze once again. "What business is it of yours?" he snarled, turning to glare at North, who's eyes widened when he took in his dishevelled state.

His hair was a mess, dark circles surrounded his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping, his lips were pale and looks too thin for a boy of his age.

"Danny, are… are you looking after yourself?" asked North.

Danny smirked, pushing his hair out of his face. "I don't know anymore. Dad was the only one who really knew how to look after me, Mum died too long ago to know me," he glanced at the image of Sasha and scowled. "My mother was cheated of her life all because of selfish brat, my father was cheated of his life because of psychotic clown and his two little followers. No one knows how to look after me, not even myself."

"Danny, you need help, if you just call us, I'm sure we can-."

"Do what? Tell me? Can you bring people back from the dead?"

"No, no one can do that."

"Then you can't help me," Danny hissed.

North watched as the boy walked down the corridor towards the exit. "Oh and the 'V' stands for Vendetta," Danny called back to him before whispering harshly. "Keep an eye on the news, for Vendetta will be leaving his mark."

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: So, this is the first look at Vendetta! :) What to you guys think of him, he's certainly one of my more darker characters. Stay tuned for more and we'll get to see how Vendetta progresses in his quest for revenge. :)**


	15. Chapter 14: Madness is a place

Madness isn't a state of mind, it's a place.

**Note: Yes it's been a while I know, but here ya' go! here's the next bit! :)**

* * *

Jester grinned as she was led back to her cell.

She knew that Eddie would be having fun, flirting with Doc Terry, having his fun making a mystery out of something quite simple.

Oh, she was so happy she got to be in it, usually he wouldn't let her anywhere near his plans.

She knew she wouldn't be in her cell for too long, soon she would be let out for recreational period, which she would usually spend with Eddie, but who could she be with now, considering that Eddie now had a new person and game to entertain himself with?

Jester tapped her chin in thought. Who did she want to see?

Then she snapped her fingers as her eureka moment struck. She wanted to see Jervis!

"Hatter's always happy to see me, ha, I'll be a little queen of clubs I can tell!"

With a happy bounce and a skip she jumped out of her cell and ran as fast as she could to the gardens.

"Jervy, Jervy! Jervy!" she cried running through the corridors and dodging all the guards and Doctors as she ran. "Jervy!"

"Jester, what the hell are you doing?" cried Cash as he watched the black and white girl run past him.

"I'm going to see Jervy, he's in the gardens right? Well, I'mma going there ta' see him! Ya' know he calls me 'little queen of clubs'? I love it!" she shouted running round the corner.

"Jervy!"

"Little Queen of Clubs!"

Jester grinned widely as she spotted the huge top hat and the tea party that was set right next to the grinning man.

"How ya been Jervy?" asked the monochrome being.

"Quite fine my dear, quite fine like always. Though I hear there are strange days coming," Jervis shivered a little before frowning.

"Strange days?" Jester frowned. "What does that mean?"

"My dear Queen of Clubs, I can not tell you that, you must ask the Dormouse."

"The Dormouse?"

"Oh yes, the Dormouse speaks in many riddles, he talks little sense, but makes perfect sense."

Jester frowned. "Oh Eddie! Yeah he speaks in riddles," Jester paused and tapped her chin. "Strange days?"

"Like I said before, talk to the Dormouse, he will explain it all, now I do not wish to talk any more of Strange days that are coming, good day little Queen of Clubs!" Jervis snapped.

Jester blinked before getting to her feet and running off again.

Why had Jervis snapped? Sore subject maybe?

She sighed and walked towards the mansion only to be greeted by Edward.

"Ah, there you are. It went perfectly. Mist still doesn't know it's me."

Jester paused before frowning. "Eddie I got a question."

"Don't you always?" Edward muttered pocketing his hands and walking towards the Intensive Treatment lobby.

"What does Jervis mean when he talks about Strange days?"

Edward stopped in his tracks. "W- what?"

"Strange days? What does it mean?" Jester asked again.

Edward turned to her and grabbed her shoulders. "What did Jervis say about Strange days?"

"Umm… well he said he said that he heard strange days were coming… something about you knowing what I would be talking about and when I tried to ask him what strange days was, he had a huge rogues equivalent of a hissy fit," Jester explained fiddling with her hands as Edward stared at her right in the eyes. It felt like he was trying to read her soul, get every secret by staring into her jade green orbs.

Edward looked up in thought for a moment. "He said they'd be coming back?"

"Yeah, he said that you knew about it, so…" she trailed off, eyebrow raised in anticipation.

Edward looked around Arkham. Was it any coincidence that after the riot Joker started, people like Bolton were coming back, the Warden was now running for mayor and there was rumours that he was going to building a new high security prison in the heart of Gotham.

"Hugo Strange," Edward whispered.

"Hugo Strange?" questioned Jester frowning. "What do you mean?"

"There was a Professor here, Professor Hugo Strange. He was a psychiatrist here, but he liked to experiment," Edward explained.

"Experiment?" Jester frowned even further. "On what?"

"Us. The patients. At first he took patients that had been here so long no one would notice if they randomly jumped off deadman's point or lost it completely. It was expected really, but then he started to look at others, rogues primarily. He liked to talk to Jervis a lot because he was and still is, easy to manipulate as is Freeze. He even performed little mind games with myself. All of it was to get in here," Edward tapped his temple. "Try to unlock the secrets of Gotham's rogues and then crush them with it. His goal in the end was to take out Joker, to study him and work him out once and for all. He never did though."

"How come?"

"The other Doctors finally noticed. They also noticed a man called Lyle Bolton, a guard who used to beat the patients and do other inhumane things, rumour was he helped Strange despose of some of the patients who didn't live through there ordeal," Edward shrugged. "Before they could make any arrests, both Bolton and Strange disappeared, Bolton moved to another part of the US and Strange was rumoured to have left the country, even to a desert land for some odd reason, no one knows where though."

"But now they're back?" asked Jester.

"Bolton's already here, I saw him just a few minutes ago, but if Jervis said Strang days are returning, he can only be talking about Hugo Strange."

"But why would they hire them again? After that rocky past?" asked Jester, she was very confused.

"The Warden hired them," Edward sighed. "Part of me thinks this is all to do with the election."

"The mayor election?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"There are rumours circling the asylum that the Warden will be building a brand new high security super prison. The Warden needs to win the election to do it."

"And he's hiring Bolton and Strange to help him?"

"I think Strange has something over the Warden," Edward muttered. "Have you seen him?"

"Who? Strange?"

"No, the Warden. He stalks the halls, I've seen him watching all of us. It's like he wants to kill us and he probably will, he's already done it."

"What?!"

"That patient they were brining out, the one that had been beaten to death, I read the report and it said he had been beaten up by fists, when I looked at the injuries it was clearly made by a cane."

"And the Warden used to carry a cane," Jester finished.

"Exactly."

"But why build a new prison?"

"Look around you Jester," Edward gestured to the grounds and the docks. "Arkham's dying, the Joker's riot is simply the first domino in a chain that will change Gotham forever. Joker is now dying, the space for top criminal is now up for grabs, despite what the clown may think. What do you think that will do?"

"Start a gang war," Jester muttered. "Which will cause panic in the underworld right?"

"Of course it would, small time criminals will try to gain a rep, the city would be utter chaos, crime will escalate, break outs increase-,"

"New prison is needed," Jester muttered. "That's why the Warden won't let Joker have any Doctors, he wants him get worst so there's a reason for the prison, a reason why he should be elected."

"And don't you find it a little funny how all the Warden's competition have suddenly disappeared or they've dropped their part or the ones that stay stop doing so many campaigns?"

"It's almost like Sharp's being made to win."

"He is," Edward concluded. "But why? There's something about the prison that holds some importance and for some odd reason I have a felling Strange is connected."

"But what can we do about it Eddie?" asked Jester frowning slightly.

Edward sighed. "We can't do anything, but there is someone who can."

"For those of us not as gifted as yourself, could you please explain to my feeble minded sole who that is exactly?" asked Jester, folding her arms and pouting.

"Well, my dear little Mystery of course."

"Ya' gonna get Doc' Terry mixed up in this, are ya' sure that's wise?"

"Mist can take care of herself. Trust me she can. But we can't if we are defenceless, we need an inside player, someone who would be over looked if they were seen in the records room."

"Someone like a Doctor, ah… now I get it," Jester said grinning, while snapping her fingers in the process.

"Exactly," Edward smirked before walking on.

"But how ya' gonna convince her it's a good idea?"

"I have my ways. Plus, a little word here or there to the others would be quite good, if a majority of us talk about it and make it an issues, well, you know and I know, majority rules."

Jester nodded before frowning. "Makes ya' wonder why they want to build a new super prison away from everyone else, with all of use mixed in there… meh, it'll go to pot."

"Of course it will, but I don't think that's the end game for Strange. There's something else. Besides as Jervis once told me, Madness is not a state of mind, Madness is a place."

"And there is no method to this madness I can tell ya," Jester muttered.

Edward nodded in agreement before glaring at Sharp who was talking to Doctor Cassidy, Sharp glared back.

There was something going on at Arkham, something hidden behind the cracking paint and peeling wall paper. If you washed away the blood and cleaned the windows so you could actually see, Edward knew that everything would be quite clear. All the blood and gore, the horror stories, they were just decoys to hide the real and very deadly plot going on behind closed doors of certain Doctors.

But a deadly plot for whom? Now there's the riddle.

* * *

But deep in the heart of Gotham, lied an old psychiatric help office. A place for troubled minds to go or to this person's point of view, manipulative minds.

Hugo Strange smiled as the young boy walked into his office. Danny's hair was pushed to the side of his face, his eyes were sunken in and hollow.

"Danny. It's good to see you. Tell me, how have you been."

"I've been better," Danny hissed.

"Do not worry Danny, you will get the justice you deserve," Strange explained, smiling slightly as the boy glared, Danny slammed his fists on the table. The force was enough to knock a few things over, even cause Strange's pen to roll towards the edge of the desk.

"I do not want justice," Danny spat, rising from his seat, making himself look bigger. "I want revenge!"

"Sit down Danny," Strange said in a commanding voice, causing the boy to sit automatically.

"Your temper needs work. Jessica Turner will use that against you," Strange hissed.

"I am not afraid of a black and white clown. The Joker is dying any way, no need to get back at him."

Strange sighed and rubbed his temples. "I see. Sorrow is another matter though, is she not?"

"Do not even mention her!"

A smile found it's way onto his face. "Of course Danny. There is one more thing I wish to ask of you?"

"And what's that?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Very direct as usual," Strange muttered before he pulled a draw from his desk and pulled out a key and a map, with an address. "You'll find everything you need here."

"Thank you Professor Strange," Danny said as he took the objects handed to him, before getting up to leave.

"Anytime," Strange said as he steepled his hands and studied the boy as he opened the door. "Anytime at all, Vendetta."

T.B.C:


	16. Chapter 15: Done with crime

Done.

**Note: I'm going to be busy soon so, I'm trying to get these chapters out for you guys, don't worry it's not the end :)**

* * *

She was freaked out. It was now official, Jester was freaked out.

How was such a feat possible? Well, when you have the Warden sneaking round halls at god nows what hour watching you, it's bound to freak you out a little.

Jester fiddled with a piece of loose orange thread of her jumpsuit. She was waiting for her second interview with Mist, it was time to start the hints, she knew Eddie was already dropping hints to her about his identity and what ever Strange and Warden were up to, yeah that's right, Hugo Strange had arrived.

She waited and watched the guards walk by and finally they came and grabbed her, taking her through the Asylum to the mansion and to her second interview.

She would admit, Mist looked very tired and slightly jumpy, but hey, she was dealing with Eddie, that was expected.

"Good morning Jester, how are you today."

"I'm good, just… I don't know it's a strange day," Jester commented, but she notice the Doctor's eyes suddenly flashed with something Jester didn't recognise.

"Strange day? As in… and this is strictly off the record, Hugo Strange?" Mist asked.

Jester grinned before giggling. "Has Eddie been speaking with ya'?"

"… Yes…. but that's besides the point, what is everyone so scared of?"

"War."

"War?"

"Gang war. Eddie has an idea ya' see and… can we make this strictly off the record," Jester stated pointing to the recorder.

Mist paused before clicking the tape off. "So, what can you tell me?"

"Eddie reckons Strange has something over the Warden, something he's using to control him with."

"Like a secret medical condition?" Mist whispered, remembering what Harley had told her about Quincy Sharp.

"I guess. But Eddie thinks Strange is the man in charge, Sharp is just his puppet."

Mist seemed to nod her head in agreement before snapping her fingers as a revolution hit her.

"He's already warned you about that 'asn't he?"

Mist gave a slow nod.

"Of course he has," Jester muttered before glaring at nothing. "He tells me to do this weird thing with you, giving ya' clues and he's already told ya'. Typical Eddie," she grunts.

Mist pauses before frowning. "Why do you stay with him?"

"He's my big brother R! I have to stay with him plus… we have a common denominator."

"And what's that?" asked Mist, staring intently.

"Both of our mommies have bitten the dust, so to speak."

Mist pauses, there's an awful moment for Jester when she thinks she's given the game away but instead the Doctor nods and writes something down before standing up.

"I think that will be all for today, goodbye Jessica."

"See ya' Doc' Terry," Jester mutters as the Guards come and take her away again.

She knows Eddie's up to something, she just doesn't know what. The game he's playing with Doctor Terry is both exciting and stupid, not to mention dangerous and recently, Jester has been caring for others more, like she has actual empathy for them. It's strange, she hasn't felt such a feeling in such a long time that it is foreign and unnatural, but she likes it in a weird way, something new and exciting.

There is one frightful moment when she suddenly realises something, the bitter truth of it all was… she was becoming sane. Doctor Terry really was helping, there was also that little factor that, if Jester didn't get out, she could end up as one of Strange's failed experiments.

Jester shivered slightly. If there was one thing she didn't want, it was certainly that.

"Jester!"

Jester turns and smiles when she sees Eddie, he's her best friend, the closest thing to family she now has. Slightly sad in a way, especially when her sister is just a few cells away from her.

"Hey Eddie!" she calls happily, smiling that same smile like always, but there is a hint of sanity mixed in it, a hint of normality.

And Edward notices it.

"I take it you will not be around here much longer?"

"What makes you say that Eddie?"

"That fact your smile no longer holds that insane gleam to it. Jester, I wouldn't be surprised if Mist had you realised soon, you have been oddly, very good lately."

Jester frowns. "Just being myself Eddie, nothing more I can assure you."

Edward nods but they both know what's coming. "When?"

"Don't know, Doc' hasn't decided yet."

"I see. I will try and get her to hurry up with making up her mind."

"Ya' trying to get rid of me or something?" snapped Jester.

"You and I both know that things are going to get dangerous. A gang war will be commencing soon and a battle field is no place for a child, no matter how deranged they might be."

Jester pouts and folds her arms, glaring at the docks and freedom, but she knows that he's right.

"She's worked it out ya' know. Doc' Terry is keeping an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Good. I told you Mist would be fine," Edward said with a laugh.

"But you and I both know this is only the start of the game," Jester mutters. "The start is always easy, but as you go on, the levels get harder and harder. Ya' playing a game here Eddie, a game of life and death, but you're forgetting one key thing."

Edward raises and eyebrow, to be quite honest he is shocked that the girl even knows or realises any of this. "And what, pray tell, is that?"

"The fact that in this game, they're ain't no extra lives!" Jester shouts. She's had it with games and insanity, she wants a live an actual live. She doesn't want to spend the rest of her days hiding riddles and glowing green question marks. She doesn't want to live in the ever blue and black shadow of her sister. She wants to be free. She wants to be herself and this isn't it and she knows this and she's always known it, it was simply easier to accept insanity and forget everything, Jester is done taking it easy, she's done playing the fool, she's going to show them, show all of them, exactly what it is she is capable of. She will show all of them who Jessica Turner really is, because, that's who she is right now. She is Jessica Turner.

"Jester-,"

"It ain't 'Jester' Eddie, not anymore!" Jester shouts, her fist are clenched, she sees Mist walking out of the mansion and she meets her gaze. Mist is staring at her in shock, but she watches and stops the guards from intervening, because she needs to hear the words that Jester wants to say, she needs to hear them for herself.

Jester takes a deep breath. She will show all of them. "It isn't 'Jester', I'm not hiding not anymore. My name, is… is Jessica Turner, but you can call me Jess for short."

Edward stares at her in shock. He can not believe it, he isn't sure if he's happy or sad, but he doesn't care. He's in too much shock to care.

"I'm sorry Edward," Jessica continues. "But I don't want to spend the rest of my life hiding behind a clown and a riddle. I don't want to live in constant fear of the bat, I don't want to live in his shadow. I want… I want to walk in the sun, to see actual sun light, since it seems to take a vacation when ever it's meant to be here. I want to… to be me."

"You're leaving?"

"I will be. Thank you for helping me Edward," Jessica mutters, before she turns to leave.

"Why did you go?"

"Pardon?"

"Why did you go insane?"

Simple question, odd it's coming from the man of riddles himself, but it's a simple question and simple questions deserve simple answers.

"You know me Edward," Jester shrugs before smiling. "Sometimes I just take things… way too far. See ya'," she waves at him before walking past the group of staring guards. "Gentleman," she says with a nod in their direction before she walks past them all and the staring crowd.

As if on cue, it starts to rain and for the most part, Jessica is happy. It hides her tears. She is sad, simply because she will miss Edward, but that is the only reason. The rest of the place can go to the dogs for all she cares. She's done.

No more Jester.

No more crazy.

She's done with it.

She's Jessica Turner.

No more crimes.

No more murder.

She's done.

* * *

It's time for her to leave. Mist had signed her papers, she was officially sane and ready to leave. Her bag was packed and she was out of the itchy jump suit she hated.

She tied the lace of her trainers, before grabbing her black and white striped bag, containing money, identification cards, the address she would be staying at as well as one singular photo she had managed to find of Edward. True, it was a mugshot, but he was smirking his 'I'm right, you're wrong' smirk and it was her favourite, so she took that with her.

Mist was standing at the door smiling at her, she still seemed to be tired.

"I'm so proud of you Jess, you've come so far and now you can be realised into society."

"Thank you Doctor Terry," Jessica says, with a small smile.

"You can call me Mist," she assures, before giving the girl a hug.

As Jester pulls away, she can't help but smile, she's free and she knows it.

Then she sees him. Edward.

He looks her way and there is a moment of stillness as they stare at each other, now playing on opposite sides of the playing field, it felt strange.

She doesn't break eye contact with him until he is forced to look the other way.

Mist places a hand on her shoulder and smiles. "I'll take care of him."

"Thank you," Jessica whispered before turning around and walking out of the doors.

She watches as the guards smile and let her walk free, but then she hears it, a singular sound that will haunt her for the rest of her life.

Laughter.

She turns to the Asylum and gives it one last look before turning her back and walking away and as she does, laughter of hundreds of mad and insane men and women, follow her.

But there is only one thing she can think right now.

She is free.

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: My poor baby Jester is officially sane and she has Vendetta after her and she doesn't know it! What will happen? To be honest I'm slightly intrigued to find out myself :) Hope you guys like it and don't worry, for those of you wanting to meet Enigma Terry, she is coming very soon in this story as is the identity of Jester's dad and my god, that is not going to go down well :P**

**Take a guess who you think her dad is and for those of you who know, yes I'm looking at you Double S, don't go spilling any beans :P **


	17. Chapter 16: Enigma who?

Enigma who?

* * *

First day as a normal teenager, first friggin day and Jessica, had to go to school.

The world must hate her. It really must.

She stood at the entrance to the school, staring at all the other kids as they chatted, studied, flirted took lunch money off others.

It was kids. She wasn't good with people her own age that were sane. Not in truth.

She was sane, she could do this, she only looked like a clown, she was fine.

She really wasn't fine.

"Be a black and white bumble bee," she muttered to herself before walking into the grounds.

It was like her presence had been announced by a trumpet, because no sooner had she stepped on the grounds then all the kids stopped and looked at her.

"Because that isn't a weird thing to do at all," she muttered to herself before rolling her eyes.

Get your act together Jess, show them you mean business.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," Jessica growled out.

They turned away but she could hear them whispering.

"What the hell is that freak doing here?"

"Who'd let her come here?"

"I thought she was insane."

"Shoulda stayed in the nut house where she belongs."

"Now we got another freak like Enigma."

Jessica paused. Enigma? Who was Enigma?

"Shut the hell up, look she's there."

Jessica turned around and sure enough there was a girl, wearing big bulky glasses, holding masses of books in her arms, her hair was tied back into a simple pony tail and she wore baggy clothing, obviously she didn't want to be seen.

Jester tilted her head to the side before smirking and strutting over to her.

"Hey!" she said as she placed her arm around Enigma's shoulders.

The girl went wide eyed and stared at her. "I… I umm…"

"Don't sweat it kid, I'm Jess Turner, well Jessica Turner, but call me Jess," she smiled at her tightening her grip. "Let's be friendless friends."

"P- pardon?"

"Yeah, I know I created a paradox, but who the hell cares right?"

Enigma blinked at her in confusion and shock. "Do I know you?"

"Not yet ya' don't."

"Pardon?"

"You and me, we're gonna be best friends, trust me."

Enigma blinked again. "Really?"

"Sure. You and I, we're gonna own this place and ain't no one that's gonna tell us other wise."

"I'm not exactly one of the popular kids," Enigma muttered.

"By the time I'm done with ya', you'll be the most popular girl in school, we both will," Jessica grinned, putting some gum in her mouth. "Want some?" she asked handing it to Enigma.

"I'll pass thanks."

"Not a problem, more for me."

Jessica smirked at all the staring faces as they walked past. Everyone was looking at them, they were in the spot light.

"Told ya', I'm gonna make ya' popular."

Enigma blinked. "Non of the guys like me though. I mean…"

"No offence girl, but ya' don't do yourself any favours," Jessica muttered. "Ya' gotta keep it covered but show off a little, show what the guys are missing, it's how I role!"

Enigma took a look at Jessica's outfit.

White baseball shirt on with 'rebel gang' written on it, wearing purple shorts, black and white trainers a black and white cap with 'brookland' written on it, she also noticed that her earrings said 'I will cut you' on them and she had a gun pendant hanging round her neck.

"I… I'm not sure I could pull off your style."

"Ha! You ain't copying this merchandise! Ya' going to have your own style, something tells me you're the intellectual type," Jessica grinned tapping her chin. "I'll have something sorted out, don't you worry."

"But shouldn't you… I don't know, be trying to fit in with everyone else?"

"Nah," laughed Jessica. "I ain't gonna fit in any way, I'm gonna burn bright!"

"The brightest light goes out the quickest," Enigma muttered.

Jessica gave her a wink. "Better to burn out then to fade away," she raised her hand in the air before blowing a bubble and letting it pop.

"First thing we gonna' do sister, we gonna' sort out them glasses of yours," Jessica grinned. "I'm gonna make sure you come out of your shell, trust me on that."

Enigma blinked once again before shaking her head. "You're crazy."

"No I'm not, I've been proven to be perfectly sane."

"Considering it's Arkham, I wouldn't take everything that say."

"Nor would I, but hey! I have a new friend!" Jessica grinned gesturing to Enigma who blinked at her before frowning a tiny bit.

"Don't I get a say in this friendship?"

"Non what so ever," Jessica giggled.

Enigma laughed. "Yeah, I didn't think I did."

"Now ya' getting it kid, relax. I'mma gonna look after ya' and show you how to work it with out falling out your clothes like almost every single cheer leader on this site."

Enigma laughed once again before she pushed the glasses up her nose. "You.. you're a very strange girl."

"I sure as hell am, but ya' know something? It's the best way to be! Who wants the pressure of being sane all the time? Not me, I can tell ya."

"So… you're not sane?"

"I refuse to put a label on what I am. My name is Jessica so I'm Jessica. Besides, who's to judge who's insane?"

"The Doctors."

"Meh, they don't know anything."

"My mother is a Doctor, she works at Arkham too."

"Oh really? What's her name?" asked Jessica.

"Mist Terry. I'm Enigma Terry."

Jessica paused before rounding on Enigma. "I'm sorry… Enigma who?"

T.B.C:


	18. Chapter 17: Some things never change

Some things never change.

* * *

Things had been going pretty well, Jessica and Enigma had grown closer and Jessica new exactly what question she needed to have answered. The one question that had burned in her brain for years.

"Say, Enigma I have a question for ya'," Jessica said brightly, looking over at the slightly oder girl, her glasses had been replaced from the big ones to slim, sleek, purple glasses.

Still needed to work on her clothes though.

"What's the question?" asked Enigma, a frown on her face.

"Who's ya' Daddy?"

"Pardon?"

"My god! We gotta' work on that attitude of yours, ya too polite and don't know how to hold ya' own. Any how, I'll work on that. So, who's ya' Daddy? As in, who's ya' Dad?"

Enigma frowned even more. "Why do you want to know?"

"Call me curious."

"One day that's going to get you into trouble."

"Oh… it already has," Jessica whispered. "So, who was it or do ya' not know?"

"I know who he is, I've never met him though."

"Well, who is he?"

"His name is…. Edward Nashton," Enigma muttered, making Jessica drop her apple.

"Ya' kidding me right?"

"Umm….. no. What's wrong? You've gone paler then usual," Enigma muttered giving Jessica a raised eyebrow.

"It's just…. Nah, it don't matter. I'll see ya after school, 'kay?"

"What about study?"

"Oh I… got that covered. Don't worry."

"O..kay…." Enigma muttered before frowning again. "You sure you're okay?"

"Doctors have been asking me that question for a long time kid, even they don't the answer, so I've got no hope."

"Right… you are.. I really don't know…"

"Didn't you say ya' met the Riddler a few weeks ago?"

"He threatened me with a pen. He… asked the same question… he acted very strange when my mother gave him the answer."

"I bet he did," Jessica muttered.

"Did you know him?" asked Enigma, looking intently at Jessica. "Did you know him when you were… well ya' know, locked up?"

"Riddler? Sure I did, he's my…" she paused before frowning. "It doesn't matter, but yeah, I knew him."

"What was he like?"

"Eddie? He was…. nice. If a little crazy.. but I don't wanna talk about it, I gotta go, E' see ya'," she said waving as she got to her feet, taking her bag with her.

* * *

The rain battered against the walls and windows. The wind howled as it blew around everyone, but it scooped up the leaves and juggled with them before slamming them against windows or people

Jessica stood outside the iron gates, staring up past the rain and the leaves at the words.

ARKHAM ASYLUM.

Jessica sighed and pulled her hood up closer to her face.

This was a stupid idea, to even be here, it was so… idiotic that Edward would be ashamed.

Walking back through the grounds towards the one place where patients could talk to people, either family or friends.

She sat down and waited, fiddling with her hands, she was nervous, but simply because well… she was a supposed innocent citizen and Edward was… well, he was a criminal.

She watched as he was brought in, sat down and then she gently picked up the phone, just like he did.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, staring at her. "You seem to be doing okay. How are your grades?"

"Doing good Eddie, thanks. But ah…. now I can see the resemblance."

"What are you talking about?"

"Somebody's been having a fling with the Doctors Eddie, ha! Don't know about the Doctor being 'in' but the patient most certainly was. Though I don't think you two were Doctor and patient then were ya?"

Edward narrowed his eyes. "And how exactly do you know about Enigma?"

"I'm her bets buddy, Eddie. Me and her go to the same school, Eddie, we're friends!"

Edward gave her a look. "You're friends with my daughter?" he deadpanned.

"Yeah," Jessica leaned closer to the glass. "I am. Got a problem with that?"

"A little one. I know what I will be warning Mist about in the next session," he bit out, making Jessica laughed.

"Speaking of the good Doctor, how has she been?"

"Good. Suspicious of Strange which is good, considering."

"Considering what?"

"Surely you have been listening to the news," Edward demanded.

Jessica bit her lip. "Would it surprise you if I said no?"

Edward groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "One thing I told you to do when you left here, just one thing!"

"I'm sorry Eddie, why what's been happening?"

"Strange is starting to fire the Doctors. Gradually getting get rid of them. He's taking over their cases. Arkham City-,"

"Arkham whaty?"

"Arkham City. It's the new super prison, Jessica I think, they'll be after old rogues. Rogues that are retired. Strange has been arguing with Penguin about the land. He wants it. He's already got the industrial district."

"Sionis steel mill."

"Jessica don't get hooked on that. Listen to me, even the Bat's getting suspicious, that can only mean something is else is going on."

"Yeah, but Eddie. What can either of us do? Niether of us can do anything can we?"

"Well… no not really but… we can keep an eye out for anything, tell Doctor Terry. Mist can sort things out with the higher ups."

"Except, Strange is the higher up. Eddie… we… I… I got to go, I can feel the crazy coming off the walls," she got up to leave before frowning, "I'll look after Enigma, see ya' Eddie."

She left, leaving the phone on the table, running as fast as she could out of that place, not noticing the figure following her.

She was quick, but the figure cold easily keep up with her, which was surprising most people couldn't keep up.

Running through the streets, dodging the cars, it was good to be away from that Asylum. She never realised just how dangerous and spooky that place was until now.

Just what was going on at Arkham? Something not good, even she could tell that…

She slowed before looking up at the building she was just walking past.

It was the Mayor's house.

She looked up past the iron fence, staring up at the window past the guards.

Suddenly a computer came flying out of the window, she covered her head from any broken glass and then she watched as the men went flying inside and then she saw him.

The bat.

He stood on the window ledge before jumping off and gliding away.

Jessica ran too, she had a feeling he'd seen her, but.. what could he do now? She was a good girl.

She ran past people, running down an alley, turning a corner towards the underpass and then fell to the floor.

She looked up at the dark and very big shadow of Batman.

"Could ya' not of knocked me over bats?"

"I wouldn't of done and you were going at such a pace it seemed inevitable."

"Well maybe I wouldn't of done, if you hadn't of gotten in my way!"

"What were you doing out side the mayor's house?" Batman growled.

Direct. Like always.

Jessica brushed the imaginary dirt off her writs before straightening her coat. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You were the one sneaking round his house, not me!"

"But you were outside his house and considering your record-,"

"Arrest me then! But, oh wait ya' can't because I haven't done anything!"

"I know that. What I wanted to ask you was, what do you suspect the mayor of?"

Jessica frowned. "I… I don't suspect the mayor of anything, it's not him you have to worry about. He's not the bad guy! Besides, don't ya have some TITAN to find? I heard about the Trasks."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "How do you know about them?"

"Hey, just because I ain't part of the criminal world, don't mean I don't talk to them. I know quite a bit," she grinned at him before pulling her hood back up. "Now if ya' don't mind. I got places I need ta' be. See ya'. Oh and if you want to know more about the Trasks, I'd start by asking who could of given them the means to do it."

"They worked for Two Face. He found the TITAN."

"Yeah, but you saw the Trasks. They weren't bright enough to pull of that little stunt of their's. Someone else did, not them."

Batman nodded. "Arkham City is opening tomorrow."

"Then you ain't got much time. Just saying. See ya' bats," Jessica waved as she walked past him towards the underpass.

"Be careful Jessica. You may be retired. But you're not safe."

Jessica turned around to protest, but he was gone, like usual.

She huffed before rolling her eyes. "I can take care of myself."

She pulled her coat closer and walked under the under pass. But then she got the feeling she was being watched. But by who?

She acted normal, getting herself ready to jump, she knew if she jumped they wouldn't be expecting it.

She heard someone move on the wall above her and quickly jumped out of the way, flipping in the air to face them.

She felt her eyes widen at the sight of a huge kid, tall wise and broad across the shoulders. But it was what he looked like that spooked her the most.

"Ya' wouldn't happen to work with Waylon would ya'?" she questioned, letting a smirk slide on her face.

The kid had scales, but he had blue spots and more bulging eyes, they had a third eyelid to them too, but it was the fact he had a tail and a very long tongue.

He blinked at her. "How do you know Croc!?"

"Oh my god. I've been out of the criminal world for like what? A week and ya' don't know who I am. I'm Jess Turner."

"The Jester," the lizard kid breathed. "I never…"

"Don't you worry, you don't want me to eat trust me. Way, Way's already got dibs."

He blinked again before smiling. "Ah, ya' his chicken nugget ain't ya? Yeah I've heard about ya'."

"Oh goodie! Now if ya' don't mind-,"

Suddenly the song 'Jinxed' began to play through the conversation.

"Just give me a minute," she muttered pulling her phone out. It was Enigma.

Jessica frowned before answering. "Say E', are you okay? I thought I told ya'-,"

"Hello Miss Turner."

Jessica froze. "Who is this?"

"Come to the old st Anne's orphanage. You should know where it is. Meet me on the roof."

"When?"

"Now."

"Listen buddy, if you've hurt Enigma I swear-!"

"You're friend is fine. But she won't be, if you don't get here right now."

"Who are you?"

"Vendetta."

The line went dead.

Jessica frowned before turning towards Gecko. "Say buddy, ya' wanna help a fellow rogue out?"

"You're not a rogue now."

Jessica growled and jumped up, grabbing the boy's hoodie. "Listen lizard breath! My friend's in trouble, my big brother R's daughter! The Riddler's daughter ya' slack jawed idiot! Now ya' gonna help me or so help me I'll blow your brains out with a harpoon gun and feed ya to the Crocodile! We clear?!"

He gulped a little and nodded. "Yeah, I got it, I got it!"

"Good! Now come on!"

"Hey, I can't go out like this, come on this way. I know the sewers system. I can get us to where ya' need to go."

"St Anne's. The old orphanage."

"I can get you there. Come on."

The sewers were not the nicest place for her to be, but she doesn't care. She needs to get there, she needs to find Enigma.

"How long?"

"Almost there."

"Say kid, what's ya name?"

"Gecko."

"Inventive. Now, I need you to grab Enigma okay. I'll with Vendetta, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, what ever. Just, let's get this over with," he muttered as he lifted the cover off.

The old Orphanage had been abandoned for years. After the events that led from Sasha killing that boy's parents and the two sister running off, the orphanage had gone down hill and nobody wanted to leave the kids there and the kids didn't want to stay at a place where someone was murdered.

The place had broken windows, the trees had grown over the gates, they slammed against the gates and the windows. Ivy had also grown over the gates and the wall, the sign was swinging ominously in the wind as and it squeaked each time it swung.

Jessica grimaced at the sight of it. "Home again, home again," she muttered before walking up to the gates, with Gecko following behind her.

She climbed over the wall, with Gecko following close behind her.

"So… who's this guy?"

"I don't know, but he's gonna' wish he didn't mess with me, when I'm through with him."

Gecko nodded and Jessica opened the huge doors, the lock had already been broken and as she walked in, she looked up at the old staircase before frowning.

She hadn't been here in years and she was glad.

They saw an arrow on the floor, pointing towards the stairs.

Jessica frowned. "Why does it always have to be the roof?"

Gecko shrugged.

"Come on then," she muttered walking over to the stairs.

"Hey, get on my back, I can take you up."

"I can walk up stairs ya' know."

"I ain't called Gecko for no reason Jester," Gecko growled.

Jessica blinked before grinning. "A- okay! Lets go!"

She jumped on his back and Gecko began to clive, getting higher and higher, till they reached the top.

She hoped of his back and opened the door to the roof.

When she walked out she saw Enigma, she looked scared, not that Jessica could blame her.

"Enigma are you okay?"

"She's fine. It's a good thing you came when you did. I was getting a little trigger happy," spoke a boy as he came into the light, holding the gun, keeping it trained on Enigma.

He was wearing a long blue leather coat, dressed in mostly black leather too, with a mask that had a white 'V' painted over the left eye.

"Vendetta," Jessica growled, glaring at the boy. "Why are you doing this?!"

"You and your sister destroyed my life! Your sister murdered my mother, you killed my father!"

"I ain't killed nobody's dad! I ain't like my sister!"

"No! But because of your boss, my father is dead!"

"Who the hell are you?" asked Jessica, glaring at him.

"I've told you all the clues and yet you still haven't figured it out," he lifted the black emotionless mask.

"Danny?!" Jessica gasped.

"Ya know this punk?" Gecko growled.

"No, she doesn't know me. But she will get to know me very quickly."

"First, let Enigma go!" shouted Jessica.

Vendetta grabbed Enigma and pulled her close to the edge. "Sure thing!"

He pushed her, there and then.

"No!" screamed Jessica leaping towards Vendetta but he sighed stepped and sung out at her, getting ready to shoot her, but Jessica blocked his arm and kicked the gun out of his hands, letting it fly off the roof to the floor.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jessica screamed.

"At least we're on the same page," Vendetta snarled as they glared at each other, ready for the fight of their lives.

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Oh no! Enigma! :( BAD Vendetta! Bad, bad bad! Bad Vendetta! Hope you guys like the next bit, god knows what's going to happen! :) So, what do ya' think of Gecko? I know right, scaly little critter! :P Any how, I hope you guys liked this! **


	19. Chapter 18: Broken Mask

Broken mask.

* * *

Jessica jumped and flipped over the man and smacked him in the back of the head.

"This is over!" she screamed getting ready to hit again, but Jessica dodged again, "You're not trained, you're useless! Give up!"

"You will pay!" Vendetta screamed grabbing hold of Jessica's hair and slammed her head against the nearby wall.

"No!" Jessica snapped grabbing the mask, pulling it before letting it go. It smacked into his head, then she kicked him off her.

"Gecko check!" she screamed.

"Check? Check what?!"

"Enigma!" yelled Jessica as she slipped under a flying foot to the face.

Gecko nodded and ran over the endue and then he saw her, clinging onto a gargoyle with all the strength she had.

Gecko slowly climbed down the wall to her and frowned. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

Indeed, Enigma was laughing, laughing like she'd heard of the funniest thing in the world.

"B- because, I used to hate the Pinkney buildings, because of all the gargoyles, I've changed my mind," she laughed.

Gecko rolled his eyes. "Babe, I'm stuck to you," he chuckled, pulling her off the gargoyle.

"That was terrible," Enigma muttered, as she clung on to Gecko, wrapping her arms around his thick, broad neck.

Once they reached the top, they saw Vendetta had grabbed his guns again.

"Say, Jester! I got her!" shouted Gecko.

Jessica looked over at them and smiled when she saw Enigma. "Oh yes! At least ya' alive, means I can get back to my old self!" she chucked a razor card at his face. "Did anyone ever tell ya' that mask makes you look so grumpy alla' the time!"

Vendetta growled. "I may of failed in killing the Riddler's brat! But I will not fail in killing you!"

He leaped at her and Jessica did the splits.

"Ah! Oh god, that's so much harder then it looks!" she giggled.

"I didn't know you could do the splits!" Enigma screamed.

Jessica turned back and shrugged before giggling. "That's the funny thing, neither did I!"

"I'm not finished with you!" screamed Vendetta.

"Oh, that's a shame, because I'm finished with you!" she spin kicked them in the jaw. "Look kid, because I feel sorry for ya' I'm only going to partially un-alive you!"

"Un-alive him?" Gecko muttered.

"I think she means killing him," Enigma muttered back.

"Then why the hell didn't she say it?"

"I get this weird little mind tick in the back of my brain," Jessica said giggling. "It's a slight problem, that's why I can't exactly say it! It sends me a little nutty!" she went into a fit of giggling.

"No offence, but you're already nutty."

"I know! Ain't it crazy!" she cried making jazz hands at them, before getting a full punch to the face.

She fell to the floor and groaned.

"I'm going to finish you!" Vendetta growled.

Gecko put Enigma down and roared, running at Vendetta and attacking him.

Vendetta dodged each of the blows, flipping and sliding, pulling his guns out he began to shoot Gecko, then he flipped and landed right next to the edge.

Enigma took her chance, grabbing a plank of wood, she ran towards Vendetta, smacking him round the head, causing him to fall off the edge.

Jessica went wide eyed and her mouth fell agape.

They watched as Vendetta went pummelling towards the floor.

Jessica looked over the edge and she felt her eyes widen even further. "Wowza! That's a splat."

Gecko frowned. "You sure know how to smack someone round the head. I ain't ever ticking you off."

Enigma smirked. "It's all the wrist."

"More like it runs in the family," muttered Jessica.

"You sure you're sane?"

Jessica bit her lip and scratched her head. "Ya' know, I'm not sure. Might need to check. Anyhow… we need to ya' know, burry Vendetta six feet under."

They all looked at each other and grimaced.

"Any of you guys got a mop?"

"You're whipping it up!"

"I ain't the one who chucked him off the roof."

Enigma folded her arms. "I am not a criminal!"

"Nor am I!"

The two girls blinked before turning towards Gecko and raising their eyebrows.

He looked at the both of them before frowning. "Oh come on!"

"Come on scaly. You're the rogue here the bad guy, ya gotta get rid of the body."

"There's only one way me and Croc get rid of bodies," Gecko growled.

Jessica frowned, before going wide eyed. "What? Oh eww! Seriously, that's gross!"

"What is?" asked Enigma frowning.

Jessica shook her head while waving her hands in front of her. "You really don't wanna know, it's not nice at all!"

"Well, we better start heading down stairs."

"Sure thing! Forward march gang!"

They ran down the stairs, ran out the door and headed towards the part were Vendetta was meant to be.

Meant to be, any way.

"What the?! Please tell me I'm hallucinating his body not being there!" Jessica shouted.

"Hate to brake it to you but you're not."

"Aww man!"

Gecko frowned and scratched his head. "So what was he? A real boggy men or something?"

Enigma bent down and frowned. "As fas as I'm aware, boggy men don't bleed."

Jessica and Gecko looked down at the blood droplets, frowning slightly.

"He headed towards the gate," muttered Jessica as she went off, walking towards it.

When they got there, Vendetta was no where in to be found, all that was left was a mask, hanging from the gate.

"Do you think this means it's over?" questioned Enigma.

"No, I think this is only the beginning. But when he tries again, we'll be ready and next time he won't be walking out of here, I can guaranty that."

Gecko yawned. "Well, all this has been fun and all but, I really got to get going."

"Alright scales, you take care of yourself okay?"

"Yeah, yeah save it," he grumbled as he slinked back into the shadows.

"Umm Jessica? There is something I've been meaning to ask you," Enigma muttered walking over to Jessica.

"Yeah E'? What's that?"

"Vendetta called me the 'Riddler's brat', what does he mean?"

Jessica looked over at Enigma and frowned slightly. The girl's pony tail was mangled and her glasses were dirty, just like her clothes.

Jessica gave a small smile and put her arm over Enigma's shoulders. "Don't sweat it E', the guy was a nut case, probably talking out of a whole in his head. Ignore him. Besides, you did good for your first time as a rogue."

"First and last time," Enigma concluded as they worked out of the gates.

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Yeah Enigma's alive! :D Don't worry :D Hope you guys enjoy this one and I hope you liked Gecko. Looks like Jester's loosing it again :P Oh well, in the next chapter you get to finally meet Nightshade! :D Just saying, I hope you enjoy it! :D**


	20. Chapter 19: Flowers and Rust

Flowers and Rust.

**Note: Next bit is up! :D and with my Sphinx story... I know I am so so sorry for juggling you guys around like this I really am, but this time I have a real good idea my friend is helping me to bounce ideas and yeah :) It will be back up again don't worry! :) Any way, enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Enigma was starting to get used to the strange world of Gotham but she was now officially confused.

"Umm… what are we doing here?"

Jessica grumbled and sniffed a little. "I told ya' I have a cold, need herbal remedies."

"Wouldn't it be better to go to a drug store?"

"Eww! Medicine! Yuck, yuck, yuckety yuck!"

"How did you even get a cold?" asked Enigma as they headed through the streets towards the botanist ship.

"That night we fought Vendetta, I got a cold!"

"I really can't tell-,"

"I'm paler then usual!" Jessica protested and Enigma just gave her look like 'really?'

"Look!" cried Jessica sticking her tongue out to show it was bright green.

"AH!" yelped Enigma. "That ain't normal!"

"That's why I need a herbal remedy!"

"You need a Doctor! Tongues should not be green!"

"Ya' think I don't know that E'? I may be crazy, but I ain't stupid, despite what you and your Dad may think," she mumbled the last bit. Edward told her not to tell Enigma that he was her father. Something about Mist going crazy at him fro playing his game if she found out, but didn't she know already?

Jessica paused and tapped her chin. Oh yeah, that's right she knew! She'd worked it out and couldn't believe it. Edward said she had an interesting way of coping with it.

"Why are we going to a herbal shop? Of all places?" asked Enigma.

"Hey, I know from someone who knows plants the best, that they are better for you then any icky medicine."

Enigma turned to her with a dead beat expression. "Was it Poison Ivy?"

"Yes, yes it was," Jessica muttered nodding her head.

"Don't you think she's a little… byest?"

"Meh! Half the time I don't know what to think, say do you think I suit a green tongue?"

Enigma raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, sure, it brings out your eyes wonderfully."

"Really?"

"No!"

"Way to flatten the mood E'," Jessica muttered before shrugging at the glare. "Just sayin'."

The shop was full of plants. In fact it had more plants then costumers, to tell the truth there was only one customer in there when Enigma and Jessica walked in.

There were plants hanging from the ceiling and they lay across the counter top too.

Behind the counter stood a girl, wearing big block glasses, her hair was pulled back into a simpler pony tail then Enigma's, if that was possible, she wore a black vest, black jeans and over the top was a cardigan purple and white strips and she wore black trainers, with a simple black flower necklace.

"Hey Nightshade," laughed Jessica causing the girl to pale and look worried. "How ya' been?"

"M.. Miss Turner… I- I… w- what can I d.. do for you?" she stuttered.

"I need so medicine," Jessica whispered.

The girl dubbed 'Nightshade' flustered. "You know I.. I don't d- deal with t- th- that any m- more."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Herbal remedies, I know ya' got some."

"N… no I h- ha- haven't," Nightshade stuttered.

"Come on Olivia! Do me a quicky! My tongue is green!" Jessica yelled.

The girl faltered before glancing over at the other costumer, a woman wearing a long green coat, with a hat covering her face and she wore her red hair in a neat little bun. Very nineteen fourties style in clothing.

"I… I'll see if I… I got any in the b- back hang on," Olivia muttered turning and quickly running through the beeds that blocked the door way into the back.

Jessica looked back at the other woman, noticing the way she ran her fingers along the plants and their leaves, almost in a loving way.

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Wait here E'," she muttered as she wondered over.

"Never expected to see you in a flower shop Jester," the woman muttered as Jessica stood next to her.

"It's Jessica now and I thought you were meant to be.. ya' know dead? After all that business at the Asylum, Ives."

Ivy smiled. "I healed my self."

"Of course you did. So… what ya' doing here?"

Ivy glanced at her before looking back at the plants. "I often come here. The girl reminds me very much of my old self… before I realised my true purpose, my calling."

"Killing hundreds of people in planty ways is your calling?" Jessica asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ivy smirked. "And killing people as a joke is yours?"

"Point taken."

"And we are here today to celebrate the grand opening of Arkham city!"

Jessica and Ivy turned towards the telly, as did Enigma.

"My mums going to be there," muttered Enigma.

"I imagine every Arkham Doctor is gonna' be there E', it's just… how things go."

"But why? I mean, it's not a very clever idea any one, with an ounce of intellect can see it's going to end badly."

Ivy turned to Jessica. "Riddler's daughter?"

"How could you tell?" Jessica muttered back.

Suddenly Olivia came back through, holding a little bag. "T- this is all I… I got left," she muttered.

Jessica smiled and took it off her. "How much?"

"Oh.. oh it's on… t- th- the house," Olivia stuttered while smiling.

"Ya' sure?"

She nodded her head.

"Okay dokey. Thanks Olive' ya' know how to look after a girl."

They turned to leave when a punk walked in and straight over to Olivia.

"I got a bad feeling about this," muttered Jessica.

Olivia looked petrified.

"Woman! Where the hell have you been?!" the guy growled, he was huge, big meaty arms, he looked like he would beat you to death with a finger.

"I.. I'm sorry… I have to… r- run the sh- sho- shop."

He growled and grabbed her arm, squeezing it tightly.

Jessica smirked as Ivy stepped forward. "I suggest you leave the girl alone," she hissed, the venom was evident.

"Scram woman!" he growled. "This is has nothing to do with you."

"Oh you're a dead man," Jessica laughed.

The rest of the guys gang was standing outside and they were all a little shocked when they're boss came flying through the window.

Enigma went wide mouthed as Poison Ivy stepped out of the shop, attacking the men with the plants.

"Tha.. that's Poison Ivy!" Enigma blanched.

"It sure is, isn't it?" Jessica laughed.

"You dare touch her!" Ivy hissed, making her plants pick people up and throw them around.

The punk got up and ran towards Olivia and smacked her.

Ivy heard her scream and turned towards him, he fired shots and one skimmed her arm and Ivy screamed, before making the plants throw him around before tearing him apart.

Jessica and Enigma were with Olivia, making sure she was okay.

"Oh… err, Ives. It looks like some of ya' blood's got into her injury, that's not good is it?"

Ivy rushed over and knelt next to the girl before tilting her head in thought. "She's alive and she doesn't appear to be dying. Interesting," Ivy stood before making her plants pick up the girl and follow her towards the exit. "I shall take care of her, she seems to be beginning the process."

"Umm… the process?" questioned Jessica.

"She's turning into a half human half plant, like myself."

"She's going to become like you?" questioned Enigma.

Ivy looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "Yes. I thought that would be obvious."

Enigma bit her lip and looked at the floor, shuffling slightly. "Sorry…"

"Well, ya' better scram Ives. Hate for you to be arrested," Jessica shrugged.

"Yes, that would be inconvenient. Goodbye Jessica, look after the Riddler's spawn, I'm sure he would hate it if she died," Ivy said very bluntly.

Jessica bit her lip and pocketed her hands and Enigma just stared, eyes wide.

"She did not know, did she?" Ivy questioned.

Jessica umped and arred for a bit before complying. "No, she didn't and I was gonna' brake it to her gently but, you've already done that so… thanks."

"You're welcome," Ivy spoke before leaving and taking Olivia with her.

Jessica slowly turned towards Enigma and the girl glared at her. "You knew and you didn't tell me?!" she screamed.

"Now E' come on, what was I meant to say? Besides I thought your mum woulda' said something to you by now-,"

"My mother? My mother?! She… she slept with a rogue!" Enigma began to hyperventilate.

Jessica placed a hand on her shoulder. "If it's any conciliation, Eddie wasn't a rogue when he and your mother… well ya' know?"

Enigma pulled out her inhaler and took a deep breath before grabbing a brick and smacking Jessica round the head.

Jessica looked up at Enigma winced. "Don't you think ya' over reacting? EEP!" she dodged two brick thrown at her and jumped onto the railing "E' I think ya' need to calm the hell down!"

"Calm down?!" Enigma screamed as she grabbed a plant pot and chucked it at Jessica.

"Well, ya' aim stinks," Jessica shouted before going wide eyed as a brick came flying towards her face. "Oh… this is gonna' hurt," she muttered.

Enigma watched as the girl fell to the floor rubbing her face. "Hahaha! Ya' got a mean swing E', I can see why Gecko didn't want ta' get ya' angry!"

"Shut up!" Enigma screamed as she ran towards her, trying to punch her, but Jessica had a few years a head of Enigma.

"E' calm down, everything is going to be fine."

"Fine?! You're not the daughter of a criminal!"

"He's just a rogue."

"Yeah, rogue! Rogue! That's the point you're missing!"

Jessica flipped so she was a good distant from Enigma.

Suddenly there were sirens and they were surrounded by cops.

Gordon got out of one of the cars and narrowed his eyes at Jessica. "I had hope for you Jessica."

Jessica widened her eyes and looked back at the wreckage. "Oh no! No, no, no, no! That wasn't me!" Jessica gave a smile. "Honest!"

Enigma already held her hands up in surrender making Jessica frown.

"Really?"

"Just… give up, it's a lot easier."

"Yeah, except… do ya' know where we would be put?" asked Jessica as police officers came over and handcuffed the two girls taking them over to a transport van.

Enigma looked confused.

"I'll give ya' clue," Jessica hissed as they were shoved inside. "Two words, Starts with A ends with Y."

"Arkham City?" Enigma squealed.

"Yeah, dumbo! Where did ya' think?!"

Enigma blinked before frowning. "Umm… well…"

"Can you see why I didn't want to be arrested, ya' see, because of my history with destroying things, we're gonna be thrown in there and these, are TYGER guards!"

"TYGER guards?"

"Bad, people!"

"Well, it's a good job I unlocked my cuffs, huh?" smirked Enigma as she held the cuffs up with a finger.

Jessica looked shocked before smirking. "Now ya' getting it. C'mon and do mine!"

Enigma grinned and undid the cuffs before they both got to their feet.

"Now what?" she asked.

Jessica grinned. "Just follow my lead kid," she laughed getting ready.

They suddenly stopped and the doors opened and both girls held wide eyed mouths and eyes.

They're were hundreds of guards standing there, all with guns pointing at them.

Jessica blinked before throwing her hands up. "We surrender!"

Enigma frowned and face palmed.

"That's your plan?" she questioned as the TYGER guards came over.

"Nah, watch this!" Jessica broke free, taking them away before flipping over the rest and tacking them from behind.

Enigma just stood opened mouthed.

"Get to the door E!" Jessica shouted and Enigma nodded running towards the door.

Enigma opened the door and screamed.

"Enigma?!" yelled Jessica, her eyes widening as Strange held her by her arm, a needle in the other hand.

He smirked and injected it in Enigma neck, causing the girl to yelp before going limp against his form.

"Surrender Miss Turner and I'll let Enigma go free," Strange said calmly.

Jessica glared before slowly lowering her fists and surrendering.

"Good girl," Strange smirked, before handing Enigma over to one of his TYGER guards. "Make sure she's in the Arkham City jump suit and ready to be transported into Arkham City. Line A. I want her to be inside Arkham as soon as possible."

"Yes Sir," the guard said as he picked Enigma up and took her away.

"Strange! You promised!" yelled Jessica, causing the guards to restrain her.

"As you promised the Riddler you would keep her safe," Strange said dully. "We all make promises we can't keep Miss Turner, I should think you of all people should know that."

Jessica's eyes widened as she had a flash back.

"_We stick together okay, Jess?" asked Sasha and Jessica nodded smiling slightly._

"_We stick together forever"_

"_Pinky promos?" asked Sasha holding out her pinky._

_Jess nodded and wrapped her pinky around her sister's. "Pinky promos!""_

Jessica growled before lashing out again. "Leave her out of this?!"

"Who ever are you talking about? Your mother or your sister?" questioned Strange. "Perhaps both?"

"Shut up! Stop talking about them!"

"What about your father?"

Jessica fell silent.

"You never met him did you? How hard it must of been for a woman to raise two young girls in the Narrows of all places? Is it any surprise you both ended up where you are now?"

Jessica growled and screamed, kicking out at him.

"Ah yes, a sore subject for you isn't it?" He smirked. "But don't worry Miss Turner, I'm going to help you."

Jessica stopped struggling and stared up at him in horror.

"I'm going to help you conquer your demons that plague your past. You will thank me or it after wards, besides, since Vendetta failed, I will take his place."

Jessica shook her head, "No… no no!"

"Take her away," Strange said and the guards nodded before dragging Jessica away.

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: AH NO! My poor little Jester is left with Strange and what's going to happen to Enigma or Nightshade for that matter?! :0 Not good, not good at all! :( Any way, I hope you like this and stay tuned for my New Sphinx story, I think you guys are going to love it, trust me! :) It's something I've never done before! :D**


	21. Chapter 20:Broken Strings

Broken Strings.

**Note: So sorry this took so long :( I hope you guys enjoy this and thank you to all who have reviewed, faved and following this story! :) It means a great deal to me! It really does! :) So I hope you like this one! :)**

* * *

If things were bad to begin with, they were certainly worse now.

Being arrested, yeah, it was never part of Enigma's plan, but neither was becoming friends with an ex-inmate of Arkham.

Her real plan was pass school, go to collage, hack into a few places in the process, then work for the FBI and hack into places, maybe even her Dad's place too, now that would be cool.

Though it seemed all of those plans where now out of the question, considering the fact she may not live past the night.

She glanced at all the men that stood in the other lines, some gave her wicked grins, others just ignored her and a few payed too much attention to her.

At the end of the line was Hugo Strange and when she came face to face with him, she had to wince.

"Ahh… Miss Terry, it is so good to see you again," he said in a monotone voice. "I must admit, I am surprised you were able to survive your encounter with Vendetta."

Enigma's eyes went wide. How did he know about that?

Then it hit her.

"It was you!" she shouted trying to grab him and claw at him. "You sent that… that maniac after me!"

"You made friends with two, you are the daughter of one yourself," Strange snarled back.

_No,_ Enigma thought, _I'm the daughter of two maniacs. _

"W… where's Jessica?" she whispered. "What… what have you done with her?!"

"Such accusation in your tone Miss Terry. I can assure you, the only thing I will be doing with Miss Turner is help her recover form her psychological break."

"There's nothing wrong with her!" Enigma shouted.

Strange chuckled. "And how would you know? You barley know the girl, though you know her a fare bit better then your father correct? How funny, both of you never really had a father figure in your life, was it that which made you so close?"

Enigma growled. She hated this, hated being put under the spot light. "Stop psychoanalysing me!"

"Not fond of being peered at under a micro scope, interesting. Neither is your father," he clicked his fingers and then a guard came over and handcuffed her.

"I'm being placed in Arkham City! Why would I need handcuffs?!"

"You don't. But if you are the Riddler's daughter you should find unlocking handcuffs relatively easy."

Enigma glared but the guards shoved her along and she was suddenly out in the freezing cold of Arkham City.

She wondered if her… 'Dad' and she used that term lightly, was in here or even knew she was in here?

"Attention inmates of Arkham City. There is a young lady in here who is the daughter of the Riddler," Strange's voice came over the city in a deep booming voice, making him sound scarier then he really was. "I hope and expect you to welcome her."

Enigma glared at the huge tower and then looked back at the dusty, dark and blood stained streets.

She was lamb and now said lamb had just entered a cage full of hungry wolves.

"I'm going to kill Strange," she growled out before making a run for it through the city.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you strange!" Jessica shouted as she struggled against the straps that held her against the chair. "I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to feed every single TYGER guard to the animals you have locked up in here! Bet they'd enjoy beating them up for all the things you've done to them!"

Strange merely smiled at her and walked over to his desk. "Very aggressive behaviour for a supposedly treated mental patient."

"Hey, ya' keep me locked up in this chair long enough!" Jessica growled, just edging on her 'Jester' voice. "And I'll show ya' why I was locked up in that stupid Asylum in the first place!"

"I've read the files, Miss Turner," Strange sighed and he neatly folded his hands, giving her a hard look. "I already know why you where locked up in Arkham."

"Do ya' really? Well then," she gave him a glare. "There's no reason of ya' to go asking any more stupid questions!"

"Your anger is very amusing."

"Hey, what can I say, I'm a comedian."

"One that finds death a form of comedy art."

"Ha, what can I say? Everyone's a little crazy," she looked over at him. "Some more then others," she hissed giving him a meaningful look.

Strange raised an eyebrow. "You believe I am insane?"

Jessica smirked. "Wouldn't be the first person to notice."

"Oh? And who else do you believe would as you see it 'know' I am insane."

"Takes one to know one," she giggled before glaring. "Ya' know, my boss was right. Ya' head would make a real good bowling ball."

"Interesting. This is a new side to you Jessica, non of the other psychologists mention any violent behaviour."

"Ya' obviously didn't talk ta' them long enough."

"Witty aren't you?"

"I prefer an expert in the art of sarcasm, since I am. I picked it up from Eddie, he was always very good at it, still is I imagine," she laughed. "Funny considering sarcasm is thought to be the lowest form of wit, yet the smartest person I know uses it as his first language."

"Ah yes, Mister Nigma. That reminds me, I must talk to his flame. I doubt she'd be very happy to hear of the news that her daughter is in Arkham City."

"Doc' Terry," Jessica whispered.

"Ah, so you remember her. Good. I was hoping you would."

"What's she got to do with anything?!"

"Miss Turner, she has everything to do with it. Because of her you're free, this then led you to become friends with her daughter and then… this happened. There is also the fact that she has been poking her nose in my business," Strange hissed. "Something, if she had been smart, she would never of done."

"Ya leave her and Enigma out of this! Ya' leave them out of all of this!"

"It's too late, I have already placed Enigma in Arkham City and Doctor Terry, as we speak, is being transported from the Asylum to here by armed guard. You should hope Enigma's father finds her quick."

"Nah Strange, you should hope Eddie can find Enigma quick. 'cause if he can't, I'm not the only one that's gonna show you the meaning of pain! It will be me, Eddie and Mist! How'd ya' think ya'd fair against all of us?"

"Quite well, considering you are here," he smirked pointing at her. "Mister Nigma is in Arkham City and Doctor Terry is trapped."

Jessica let out a low growl. "Ya' lucky I can't try my boss's idea out!"

"You never knew your father did you?"

"What?"

"You father," Strange smiled. "You never knew who he was, gone long before your mother had you and your sister."

"What's he got to do with anything."

"Ah, I see you do not know," Strange smirked. "Such a pity, but Miss Turner, you do not see, he has everything to do with this," he gestured to the scene before them. "It's because of him, you are who you are right now, not just because he left you, oh no, because of what he did to you."

"What the hell are ya' talking about?" she snarled. "Answer me!"

"You seem to be smart, surely you can figure it out yourself."

"I ain't the freakin Riddler!"

"No," he chuckled. "You're not the Riddler's daughter either, speaking of, I wonder how she's doing?"

* * *

Enigma cursed and cursed. Of course she had to go down the dark alley, it was one of her greatest ideas yet. Go down the alley and pop out near amusement mile.

Oh how that had blown up in her face.

"Get back here ya' little brat!" shouted one of the thugs that chased after her, waving a baseball bat around.

"Yeah, we only wanna be friends!"

"Real good friends!"

Enigma shuddered as she ran. "Which way, which way, which way?" she muttered as she skidded round a corner.

Then she got punched in the face and she fell to the floor, crying out from the pain.

"Where ya going baby, me and my boys only want to have a little fun," the guy that hit her snarled as he grabbed her hair, pulling her up by it.

Enigma cried out and winced as he tugged at her hair, small tears formed in her eyes.

"Why'd ya run girly? We're only her to be friends," one of the others cheered.

"Yeah," the guy who was holding her hair agreed. "Real good friends," he hissed as his disgusting face was close to her face, too close.

Enigma gaged. "Have you idiots ever heard of things called breath mints?"

She received a slap to the face for that.

"Ain't she the Riddler's daughter? Don't know when to keep that pretty mouth of her's shut!"

One of the others placed their hand on her hip. "We can changed that, by the time we're through, you won't be speaking on account your voice will be ragged from screaming."

Suddenly a shot was fired through the air and the guy who'd dared to touch her hip dropped down dead, with a bullet in his forehead.

The others looked around frantically for the shooter, but then there were two more shots, these sounded closer and the two other guys behind her fell dead.

It was just the one holding her hair now and then there was one final shot fired, this time it was right in the alley they stood and the guy fell dead and Enigma fell to the floor with him.

She groaned and looked around her at the dead men quickly crawling away from their corpses before she crawled into something, or someone.

Enigma paused and looked in front of her, seeing boots, before slowly running her eyes up the figure in front of her, past the green trousers that were tucked into the boots up to the smart dress shirt and green jacket, past the purple tie right up to the cold set face of a pale man, with purple tinted glasses and sparkling blue eyes, that held something dark and sinister beneath them, a green bowler hat covered his brown almost black hair as he stared down at her.

Of course Enigma knew who this was.

"Hi…" she paused and swallowed nervously. "Dad."

* * *

"What has my Dad got anything to do with… with any of this?!" Jessica screamed, tugging at the restraints, hopelessly trying to get at Strange.

He smirked at her before interlacing his fingers. "My dear, it has everything to do with it. I'm surprised Mister Nigma does not know anything about it."

"No anything about what?!"

Strange chuckled. "Why, who your father is of course. It was rather simple to find out, I'm surprised that no one else has discovered this before."

"Discovered what?"

"Your father, Miss Turner, is not a saint."

"I could of told ya' that! He left us!"

"He did not know your mother was expecting children. He does, however know that you and your sister are his children. I told him myself and then I showed him the evidence."

"Wait… he's here? how's that possible?"

"He was one of the only people to escape these walls, though he is now back," Strange smirked. "Do you wish to know who your father is Miss Turner?"

"Do ya' seriously need ta' ask that question?" Jessica snarled.

Strange smirked. "No… I suppose not."

"Well?"

"Well?"

"Well who is he?! Who's my dad?!"

Strange smiled and folded his hands. "Why… Roman Sionis of course, though, you would probably know him better as Black Mask."

Jessica's mouth fell open and she stared at him.

"Yes Miss Turner that is right," Strange smirked at Jessica's face reflected in his glasses before leaning forwards so she could see his eyes. "Black Mask is your father."

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Well there ya go! :) Hope ya like this one and I hope it was not what you expected! :)**


End file.
